Just a Harmless Joke (Fr)
by Laedrann
Summary: TRADUCTION. Fred lance accidentellement une rumeur sur Hermione et lui, et l'amplifie pour rire. Quand elle le découvre, Hermione est furieuse. Les deux se battent maintenant pour s'embarrasser l'un l'autre. Mais ils combattent aussi leurs sentiments...
1. Chapitre 1 : Une blague sans importance

L'auteur précise que l'histoire prends place durant la cinquième année d'Hermione, et donc la septième de Fred. Fred a donc 17 ans et Hermione 16 (selon JKR elle est plus vieille que Ron et Harry).

Elle dit également avoir envoyé aux oubliettes le règle interdisant aux garçons de monter dans le dortoir des filles, ayant eu cette idée avant que nous, pauvres lecteurs, ayons eu connaissance de cette règle.

Bon, pour la énième fois, rien ne m'appartient, Harry Potter est à JKR et l'histoire est CrazyGirl47. Que je n'ai (encore une fois) pas réussis à contacter malgré mes nombreuses tentatives. Je pense que je suis maudite, avec les auteurs. J'ai la malédiction de la traductrice. Pauvre de moi.

Enfin bon.

Bonne Lecture !

Lae

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Une blague sans importance**

Fred Weasley avait toujours trouvé étrange qu'il ne se fasse jamais prendre quand il allait voler de la nourriture dans les cuisines, particulièrement parce qu'il y allait en général en plein milieu de la nuit. Il ne pouvait que deviner que c'était parce que Rusard, le concierge, pensait que les élèves ne savaient pas où se trouvaient les cuisines -c'était idiot, vraiment, si l'on considérait que Fred et son jumeau George avaient étés attrapés dans certains endroits dont personne ne devait connaître l'existence. Pour quelque raison que ce soit, Fred était heureux de pas avoir d'ennuis, étant donné que lui, George et Lee Jordan allaient chacun leur tour, une fois par semaine, dans les cuisines, donnant par la même occasion à Rusard beaucoup d'occasions de les attraper.

''Une autre sortie nocturne ?'' demanda sèchement la Grosse Dame, alors qu'il approchait le portrait.

''En fait, je rendait visite au professeur Snape. Il est, apparemment tombé fou amoureux de moi et m'a donné pleins de petits gâteaux en gage de son affection.''

''Mais oui.'' dit-elle en roulant les yeux, souriant tout de même. ''Mot de passe ?''

''Ragoût de singe.'' lui dit Fred, et le portrait pivota. Il entra avec quelques difficultés (il ne pouvait utiliser ses mains, à cause de tout ce qu'il portait) et fit soulager de constater que la salle commune était vide.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait cru. Il eut presque une crise cardiaque quand il entendit une voix étouffée et semblant endormie dire ''Maudits haricots aquatiques.''

''Hermione'' murmura t-il. Elle avait encore étudié pour les BUSES et les ASPICS, même si ses BUSES n'étaient que dans quelques mois et que ses ASPICS étaient eux, dans quelques années, enfin, dans son cas à elle. C'était la quatrième fois qu'il la trouvait endormie dans la salle commune, allongée sur un canapé, de nombreux livres autour d'elle et sur elle. Secouant la tête, il se dirigea vers elle pour la réveiller.

''J'ai trouvé, Pénélope.'' marmonna Hermione. ''Un Basilic...''

Fred se stoppa. Il sut instantanément qu'elle revivait le moment, dans sa seconde année, qui précédait sa pétrification, à elle et à Pénélope Deauclaire. Il la regarda, désolé, il savait que Ron avait quelques cauchemars à propos de certaines choses que lui, Harry et Hermione avaient vécues, et que Ginny avait souvent de mauvais rêves concernant la Chambre des Secrets. Fred ne pouvait qu'imaginer des horreurs telles que des araignées géantes, des monstres aussi gros que des dragons à l'allure de serpents, devoir affronter le Mage Noir, des Détraqueurs, et bien d'autres encore. Les choses qui devaient leur coller à la peau...

''Regardes au coin du mur avec le miroir ! Il est sûrement de l'autre côté.'' gémit Hermione, la voix apeurée et angoissée. Fred admirait sa force, de faire face à tout ce qu'ils avaient affronté...

''Mione, allez réveille-toi.'' murmura t-il, posant sa nourriture sur une table proche. ''C'est l'heure d'aller au lit.''

''On doit trouver Ron et Harry...''

''Mione !'' Fred lui secoua doucement l'épaule.

''Ahh !'' Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri, Fred sursauta, puis réalisa qu'elle avait probablement atteint le moment, où, dans son rêve, le Basilic la pétrifiait. Après ça, elle sembla se calmer, et Fred fût soudain hésitant à la réveiller. Il commença à rassembler les notes et les livres étalés sur elle et sur le sol, les installant en une pile sur une table de la salle commune. Alors qu'il saisissait _Guide Avancé de la Métamorphose_ qui était posé sur sa poitrine, elle sourit et eut un petit rire joyeux.

Décidant qu'il serait préférable de la laisser dormir, il passa un bras sous son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux, la soulevant et la calant sur son torse. Il la porta jusqu'au dortoir des filles et monta là où les cinquièmes années avaient leurs quartiers.

Ce fût facile de trouver le lit d'Hermione, et l'aurait été même si tous les autres lits n'étaient pas occupés. Le lit était impeccablement fait et la table de nuit était propre et rangée. Alors que les autres filles avaient des magazines, du maquillage et des vêtements autour de leurs lits et sur leurs valises, l'espace d'Hermione était complètement net et un exemplaire de L'Histoire _de Poudlard_ reposait sur sa table de nuit. Il l'installa doucement sur le lit, silencieusement, pour ne pas réveiller les camarades de chambre d'Hermione.

Il n'aurait pas dû s'embêter, la lumière du couloir passant par la porte ouverte allait directement sur le visage de Parvati Patil, elle se réveilla et vit Fred, son hoquet de stupeur réveilla Lavande Brown. Elles regardèrent toutes deux Fred, la bouche ouverte, qui l'éloignait du lit où il venait d'allonger Hermione et la recouvrir de sa couverture.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'expliquer, mais le fauteur de troubles en lui montra sa tête. ''Bonsoir Mesdemoiselles.'' dit-il avec un sourire. ''Désolé de vous réveiller, j'essayais...d'éviter ça.''

Parvati lui couina dessus. ''George? George Weasley ?''

''C'est Fred en fait.'' lui dit-il joyeusement en passant la porte. ''Bonne nuit.''

Au moment où la porte se ferma, il pouvait entendre les murmures de Lavande et Parvati. Riant à la pensée du sujet de leur conversation, il fit demi-tour et alla récupérer sa nourriture.

''Hermione Granger ! Quand allais tu nous dire que tu vois Fred Weasley ?''

Les mots de Parvati ramenèrent Hermione sur Terre. Désorientée, elle baissa ses couvertures. La lumière du soleil perçait à travers les rideaux de son lit, qui étaient ouverts – bizarre, d'ordinaire, elle les fermait en allant se coucher- ''Quoi ?'' demanda t-elle, groggy.

Lavande et Parvati se tenaient près de son lit. ''Quand allais-tu nous dire que tu vois Fred Weasley ?''

Hermione cligna des yeux. ''Lavande, mais de quoi tu parles ? Je ne suis pas avec Fred.''

''Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans ton lit ?'' demanda Parvati.

''Tu es folle ? Il n'était pas dans mon lit...'' elle s'interrompit, réalisant abruptement qu'elle n'était pas montée dans le dortoir la veille au soir. Fred l'avait déjà réveillé auparavant tout comme d'autres Gryffondors qui la trouvaient endormie, utilisant ses livres comme oreillers. Décidant qu'il avait dû la porter dans son lit plutôt que de la réveiller, elle secoua la tête. ''Je me suis endormie dans la salle commune.'' leur dit-elle. ''Fred n'a simplement pas voulu me réveiller.''

''C'est _ça,_ le mieux que tu puisses inventer ?'' dit Parvati, levant les yeux au ciel. ''Comment tu le saurais, si tu dormais, hmmm ?''

''Admets-le, tu couches avec lui depuis des lustres, hein ? Est-ce qu'Harry et Ron le savent ?'' dit Lavande, excitée comme une puce, avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre. ''Comment tu fais pour ne pas le confondre avec George ? Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que tu l'as _déjà_ confondu avec George ?''

''Pourquoi vous ne l'avez dit à personne ? Il n'a que dix-sept ans, il n'est pas beaucoup plus vieux que toi.'' ajouta Parvati. ''Et tout le monde sait que tu es amie avec tous les Weasleys.''

''Comment ça se fait que vous ne vous soyez jamais fait prendre ? Tu ne passes pas les vacances d'été chez les Weasleys, d'habitude ?''

''C'est pour ça que tu ne viens jamais te coucher tôt ? Oh mon Dieu, tu ne restais pas dans la salle commune pour réviser – tu attendais que tout le monde ailles se coucher pour que toi et Fred-''

''Oh, lâchez-moi.'' dit Hermione, irritée, mais assez impressionnée qu'elles puissent élaborer tout cela aussi vite. ''Je vous l'ai dit, je ne couches pas avec Fred. Je n'ai même jamais embrassé Fred. Laissez-moi dormir.''

Hermione rabattit les couvertures sur sa tête, soulagée d'entendre Lavande et Parvati quitter la pièce.

''Harry ! Ron ! Est-ce que c'est vrai?''

Harry Potter et Ron Weasley levèrent les yeux alors que Lavande et Parvati descendaient en courant l'escalier donnant sur le dortoir des filles. Ils venaient de descendre pour prendre leur petit-déjeuné, comptant rencontrer Hermione sur le chemin, mais n'avaient trouvé que ses livres bien empilés sur une table. ''Qu'est ce qui est vrai ?'' demanda Harry prudemment.

''Qu'Hermione couche vraiment avec Fred !'' s'exclama Lavande.

''Quoi !'' crièrent ensemble Harry et Ron.

''Bien sûr qu'Hermione couche vraiment avec Fred.'' dit une voix derrière eux. Tous les quatre se retournèrent alors que Fred, George et Lee Jordan descendaient les escaliers menant à la salle commune. C'était Fred qui avait parlé. ''Depuis des mois, en fait. Et laissez-moi vous dire, elle est géniale au lit-''

''Ew !'' minaudèrent Lavande et Parvati. ''Viens, il faut que je le dises à Padma !'' dit Parvati, et elle entraîna Lavande au travers du portrait.

Au moment où elles furent parties, Fred, George et Lee regardèrent les expressions horrifiées de Ron et Harry et se mirent à rire. ''Je ne peux pas croire qu'elles y aies cru, les idiotes.'' hoqueta George. ''C'en était une bien bonne celle-là, Fred''

''Attends.'' dit Harry. '' Tu ne...euh.. . Sors _pas_ avec Hermione ?''

Fred secoua la main. ''Bien sûr que non. Elle s'est endormie dans la salle commune et je l'ai portée à son lit. Quand Lavande et Parvati se sont réveillées, je n'ai pas pu résister à m'amuser un peu, vous voyez ?'' Les trois septièmes années rirent de nouveau. ''Je n'y peux rien si elles ont compris de travers.'' Il pris une expression un peu plus sérieuse. ''Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais dit 'Oh, oui, Hermione et moi venons tout juste de finir, soyez gentilles et ne le dites à personne.''' Il rit de nouveau, se tenant les côtes.

''Tu aurais pût y faire quelque chose, et tu le sais !'' dit Ron, remonté. ''Maintenant tout le monde va croire que c'est une salope, comme l'année dernière avec cette maudite Rita Skeeter ! C'était vraiment méchant de ta part-''

''Oh arrêtes, Ron. La rumeur va vite s'éteindre. Personne ne va vraiment s'en préoccuper, ce n'est qu'une blague sans importance.''


	2. Chapitre 2 : Démonstrations publiques

Eh voilà le second chapitre ! Qu'avez vous pensé du premier ?

Bonne Lecture !

Lae

* * *

 **Chapitre deux : Démonstrations publiques d'affection**

Au déjeuné, presque tout Poudlard connaissait le scandale concernant Fred et Hermione. Parvati l'avait dit à sa sœur jumelle, Padma, qui s'était assurée que tout Serdaigle soit au courant dans les heures qui suivirent. Lavande avait fait une halte à la table des Poufsouffles pendant le petit-déjeuné, mettant au courant ses amies de cinquième année de tout ce qu'elle avait entendu ou présumé, en peu de temps, il y eut peu de Poufsouffle qui ne soit pas au courant. Les Serpentards avaient entendu des bribes de conversations venant des Poufsouffles durant leur première heure de cours, et bientôt, tous les Serpentards avaient entendu parler du 'petit-amie de la salope Sang-de-Bourbe de Potter'. Même les portraits et les fantômes échangeaient sur les rumeurs.

Les Gryffondor de cinquième année avaient Potions juste après les septièmes années, et Hermione attendait que Snape renvoie la classe, la main se serrant et se desserrant autour de sa baguette. Snape gardait la classe un peu plus longtemps pour une raison ou une autre – probablement pour les punir – et ça l'énervait encore plus.

Elle avait décidé de tuer Fred.

Les Gryffondors de son année avaient eus la matinée de libre, et elle était allée à la Bibliothèque pour étudier. Toute la journée, elle avait dû supporter les questions sur Fred, et les gens qui courraient vers elle pour lui poser des questions concernant sa 'relation' avec lui. Quand Lavande lui avait finalement dit ''Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit.'' pendant le déjeuné, Hermione avait séché l'Arithmancie pour aller à la tour Nord, où Harry et Ron lui avaient raconté toute l'histoire avant d'aller en Divination.

Hermione attendait donc depuis quinze minutes maintenant, étant arrivée en avance...ce qui était stupide de sa part, réalisait-elle à présent, puisque Snape ne relâcherait jamais une classe en avance, a moins d'avoir subi une lobotomie. Les autres Gryffondors arrivaient, tout comme les Serpentards, qui firent quelques remarques désobligeantes à son propos, mais elle ne les entendit même pas, trop engoncée dans sa rage. Tout le monde finit par fixer son attention sur une dispute Ron-et-Harry-versus-Malfoy, enfin jusqu'à ce que Fred et George ne sortent de leur classe. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle était trop énervée pour les différencier et ne savait donc pas quel jumeau envoyer en Enfer.

''Stupide con.'' dit l'un d'eux, probablement en parlant de Snape. ''Je pense que je vais faire l'impasse sur la Botanique, qu'est ce que tu en dis, Fred ?''

Dans un coin de son esprit, elle entendit _Ah ha !_ Mais elle avait déjà agit, avançant et plaquant Fred contre le mur. Le regard choqué sur son visage était comique (ou l'aurait été si elle n'était pas tant au bord du meurtre qu'elle en avait oublié de sortir sa baguette).

Fred se reprit vite et sourit d'une façon qui ne fit que l'énerver encore plus. ''Hey, Hermione, chérie, je sais que tu aimes un peu de violence mais je pensais que l'on était d'accord concernant les marques publiques d'affection-''

George fit un son étranglé qui aurait pu passer pour un rire camouflé. Les septième années de Gryffondor qui avaient choisit Potions pour leur dernière année -incluant Lee, et le rendez-vous occasionnel de Fred pour les bals et les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, Angelina Johnson – les regardaient avec intérêt, tout comme les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de cinquième année.

''Toi...je vais te tuer...toi..espèce...de...connard...'' cracha Hermione. ''MAIS A QUOI TU PENSAIS ?''

''Quoi ?'' demanda Fred innocemment. ''Oh, tu veux dire par rapport à ce que j'ai dit à tout le monde à propos de... _nous_?'' Il appuya sur le dernière mot. Harry, Ron, George, Angelina et Lee, seuls à connaître la vérité, secouèrent tous la tête, réalisant qu'Hermione allait vraiment le tuer, et que Fred allait arrêter avec de mourir pour de bon. ''Je suis désolé, ma chérie, mais Parvati et Lavande m'ont surpris en train de partir la nuit dernière et j'ai pensé qu'il serait inutile de prétendre que l'on est pas un couple.'' A l'exception de cinq Gryffondors, qui savaient pour la blague (et qui tiquèrent), les yeux de tous les spectateurs s'élargirent à ces mots, ceux d'Hermione compris.

'' _Quoi ?_ '' balbutia t-elle.

''Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, maintenant que notre secret n'en est plus un, tout va aller de mieux en mieux. Plus d'escapades dans les passages secrets ou dans des placards à balai – je ne vois pas pourquoi on en a fait un secret en fait.''

George se frappa le front, murmurant que c'en était fini de son frère jumeau. Hermione arma son poing, et Fred réagit tout de suite – à la fois pour ne pas avoir d'œil au beurre noir et aussi parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, l'attention totale les Gryffondors et des Serpentards ne lui donnait pas le choix.

Il l'embrassa.

Des livres tombèrent de certaines mains. Les bouches s'ouvrirent. Les amis les plus proches d'Hermione et de Fred regardaient la scène avec un mélange d'horreur, de fascination, de choc, et d'amusement. ''Ça c'est du courage de Gryffondor.'' marmonna Lee.

Fred ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête ; plus tard, il blâmerait l'instinct de préservation. Pour une raison une autre, il l'embrassa comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, insérant sa langue dans sa bouche ouverte. Hermione était choquée - ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore mordu la langue- Fred leva les mains et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, souhaitant soudainement pouvoir l'embrasser sans risquer de mourir. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard avec George, Lee, et Angelina, le moment s'éternisa et, même si tous les cinq savaient de par la posture d'Hermione (elle s'était raidie, le poing toujours armé, et ne bougeait pas) qu'elle ne lui rendait pas son baiser, elle mettait bien longtemps pour rassembler ses esprits.

Hermione, pendant ce temps, sentait sa résolution faiblir, alors qu'il caressait sa bouche avec la sienne, et l'effet thérapeutique de ses mains dans ses cheveux rendaient ses paupières lourdes et faisaient se fermer ses yeux. Plus tard, elle blâmerait la surprise ainsi que quelques problèmes mentaux, mais elle répondit à son baiser.

Fred fut plus qu'étonné quand il sentit qu'elle lui répondait. Il savait que son poing était toujours levé, et peut-être était-ce parce qu'il savait que c'en serait fini de lui une fois le baiser rompu, ou (plus précisément) peut-être était-ce le fait que Hermione embrassait bien, mais il finit par l'attirer vers lui d'une main et la tint fermement par la taille.

Malheureusement, le mouvement la fit revenir sur Terre. Elle se recula après un moment, prête à l'assommer - il avait embrassée ! Devant ses camarades de classe ! Après leur avoir raconté n'importe quoi !

Et pour ajouter à son malheur, elle ne s'était pas reculée assez rapidement. Le professeur Snape était sorti dans le couloir, se demandant pourquoi personne n'entrait en classe et pourquoi le couloir était si silencieux, alors qu'il pouvait voir plusieurs Gryffondors depuis son bureau.

Snape, étonné et dégoûté, eu un mouvement de recul presque au même instant qu'Hermione, et, sans le savoir, sauva Fred de son funeste destin. ''Weasley ! Granger! _Qu'est ce que ça veut dire !_ ''

Tout le monde – Gryffondors comme Serpentards – sursauta. Hermione ne se retourna pas, fixant Fred, mortifiée, le bras toujours levé pour lui donner une bonne correction. ''Retenue, tous les deux.'' aboya Snape. ''Les autres, entrez, maintenant.''

Personne ne bougea. ''J'ai dit maintenant !'' cria presque Snape. Tout le monde sursauta de nouveau, récupérant sacs et livres tombés au sol.

Les yeux d'Hermione se plissèrent. Avec un coup de pied dans le tibia qui fit crier Fred comme une fille, elle ramassa son sac et entra dans la salle de classe.

* * *

Alors ? Je poste la suite ou pas ?


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un bonne blague

Salut tout le monde ! Et voilà pour vous le chapitre 3 de Just a Harmless Joke !J'espère que vous allez l'aimer!

Bonne Lecture !

Lae

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Une bonne blague en mérite une autre**

Il était rare de voir Hermione si en colère, mais Ron et Harry savaient qu'elle pouvait être très dangereuse quand c'était le cas, et elle était livide – plus en colère qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, plus encore que quand elle avait frappé Malfoy en troisième année. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que sa robe était tombée sur son épaule quand Fred l'avait embrassée et laissait apparaître sa bretelle de soutien-gorge, ou que ses cheveux avaient l'air étrange et encore plus ébouriffés à cause de la main que Fred avait passé dedans, ou encore que son gloss rose pâle s'était effacé. Elle ne parla pas du cours de Potions et quand la classe fût finie, elle avait l'air lasse et épuisée.

''Hermione...'' commença Harry, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle.

''Quoi ?'' dit-elle durement.

''Tout le monde va oublier rapidement, ne t'en fais pas.'' lui dit Harry, essayant de la rassurer. Ron hocha frénétiquement de la tête.

Hermione rit jaune. ''Ils auraient pu, Harry, si Snape n'avait pas retenu la classe, et si j'avais pris Fred à part avant que tout le monde n'arrive. Les Serpentards – et Lavande et Parvati – vont en parler pendant une éternité maintenant. Non seulement on s'est disputés, et Fred a joué les innocents, mais il m'a embrassée. Il m'a embrassée devant Snape, Harry !''

''Allez, 'Mione, tu connais Fred. Il amusait juste la galerie, comme toujours. Tout le monde va bientôt oublier.''

''Il m'a embrassée !'' geignit-elle encore. ''EW !''

''Ça n'a pas dû être _si_ terrible.'' se moqua Ron. ''Ça a duré des heures-OW !'' Harry venait de lui donner un grand coup de coude dans les côtes.

Hermione grogna et entra dans Grande Salle, des chuchotements et des sifflements les suivant tous les trois. Ils ne virent pas Fred, ce qui était un bonne chose pour lui, vu qu'Hermione avait commencé à marmonner des incantations de sortilèges après qu'un Serdaigle l'ai interpellée de façon incroyablement suggestive.

Harry et Ron essayèrent de lui parler de Quidditch ou des devoirs, mais elle ne dit presque pas un mot, picorant son dîner. Ce fût seulement quand George Weasley apparût derrière Harry et Ron et dit ''Hum...Hermione ?'', qu'elle leva la tête.

Harry et Ron se penchèrent sur la table, les bras au dessus de la tête, alors qu'Hermione se mettait sur ses pieds et sortait sa baguette aussi vite qu'un Auror. ''C'est George, je suis George !'' cria t-il, levant les mains pour se protéger. ''Je viens en paix !''

Il y eut quelques rire dans la salle. Hermione se rassit, le visage rouge de colère et de gêne. ''Qu'est ce que tu veux ?'' lui cracha t-elle.

''Hum...'' George baissa les bras. ''Écoute...Fred dit qu'il est désolé. Et...et...''

Ron vit le visage de son frère se contracter alors qu'il réprimait un sourire. _Oh-oh_ , pensa t-il.

''Oui ?'' le pressa Hermione, les yeux plissés.

''Et que tu embrasses bien.'' dit George avec un sourire diabolique.

Hermione le pourchassa jusqu'à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

''Hey, Hermione, c'est quand le mariage ?''

''Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait sortir avec _toi,_ Granger ? Tu le paies, hein Granger ?''

Des commentaires allant de ''Vas-y ma fille !'' jusque ''Salope !'' suivirent Hermione partout où elle allait les jours suivants. Fred et George évitaient la salle commune comme la peste, et Lee s'asseyait toujours loin d'elle, les yeux rivés sur elle, de peur qu'elle ne l'attaque.

Harry et Ron lui avaient dit une douzaine de fois ce jour-là que ça allait passer, mais n'avaient pas eu l'air convaincus eux-mêmes. Hermione et Fred étaient le couple le plus sujet au rumeurs de Poudlard, et leur 'rupture' ne faisait qu'alimenter les ragots.

Trois jours après la scène devant la salle de Potions, Lavande et Parvati s'assirent avec Harry, Ron et Hermione à table. Hermione leur lança un regard noir, mais elles le lui rendirent, pas impressionnées. ''Hermione.'' dit Lavande. ''Quand est ce que tu vas te réconcilier avec Fred ?''

''Je vous le dis.'' cracha Hermione, les dents si serrées que c'était un miracle qu'elle puisse parler. ''Il n'y a PAS de Fred. ON N'EST JAMAIS SORTIS ENSEMBLE.''

''Bien sûr.'' dit Parvati, levant les yeux au ciel. ''Il te ramenait juste un oreiller supplémentaire.''

''JE VOUS AI DIT-'' commença Hermione, énervée, mais Lavande l'interrompit.

''Écoute, tu n'as pas à te justifier devant nous'' dit-elle. ''Mais tu ruines une relation juste à cause d'une dispute de rien du tout. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous l'avez caché, pour commencer. On était obligés de le découvrir. Tu restais toujours éveillée très tard, et quand tu montais te coucher, tu étais toujours très fatiguée. Pas besoin d'être un génie, tu sais. De toute évidence, tu couches avec lui depuis longtemps.''

Harry et Ron essayaient de toutes leurs forces de garder leur sérieux. Hermione ouvrit la bouche, la referma et commença à se taper la tête contre la table.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

''Miss Granger, j'aimerais vous dire un mot, s'il-vous-plaît.'' dit le professeur McGonagall à la fin du cours de Métamorphose. Hermione fit signe à Harry et Ron de commencer à avancer sans elle, et se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur. ''Il est venu à mes oreilles.'' dit calmement McGonagall. ''que Fred Weasley était dans votre dortoir, et je dois vous dire, que je m'attendais à mieux de votre part-''

''Pas vous aussi !'' geignit Hermione, frappant de ses poings le bureau de McGonagall.

McGonagall ouvrit la bouche, surprise par l'interruption. ''Je vous demande pardon ?''

''Professeur, Fred m'a trouvée endormie dans la salle commune et m'a portée jusqu'à mon lit.'' dit Hermione. ''Il ne s'est rien passé, mais Lavande et Parvati l'ont vu partir, et j'ai essayé de leur dire la vérité, mais il a pensé que c'était drôle et...'' elle s'arrêta, et soupire misérablement. McGonagall ne la croirait sûrement pas, elle non plus.

A sa grande surprise, McGonagall pouffa. ''Ah, je vois. Et Monsieur Weasley a amusé la galerie, si je puis dire ?'' Hermione acquiesça. ''Eh bien, Miss Granger, je suggère que vous fassiez quelque chose à ce propos.''

''J'ai essayé, personne ne me croit.''

''Non, pas à propos des rumeurs.'' dit McGonagall, les yeux brillants. ''Au sujet de Monsieur Weasley.''

''Pardon ?''

''Les commérages ne sont pas importants, jeune fille, ne faites pas tant d'efforts pour les faire taire. Mais si j'étais vous, je ne laisserais pas Monsieur Weasley être le seul à s'amuser, vous comprenez ?''

Les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent. La vengeance, d'une manière qui ne la mènerait ni en retenue, ni à Azkaban. _Ça_ , c'était une idée.

''Merci professeur.'' dit lentement Hermione. ''Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.''

McGonagall lui fit un de ses rares sourires. ''S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai appris durant mes années à Poudlard – et c'est en partie grâce à James Potter et ses amis – c'est qu'une bonne blague en mérite une autre.''

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Lae


	4. Chapitre 4 : On peut être deux

Salut à tous ! Voici le chapitre 4 !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Lae

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : On peut être deux à jouer à ce jeu**

''De quoi voulait te parler McGonagall ?'' demanda Harry alors qu'ils descendaient dîner.

''Des devoirs.'' répondit Hermione sans ciller.

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, et Hermione les mena s'asseoir après de Lavande et Parvati, chose qu'Harry trouva également étrange – elle évitait pourtant ces deux là comme la peste. Ginny les rejoignit, s'asseyant à la gauche d'Hermione, Harry et Ron en face d'elles. Harry, Ron et Ginny parlèrent un peu Quidditch, se taisant quand Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge.

''Les gars... j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, et, euh...vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, donc...voilà.'' dit Hermione, hésitante. Elle rougit et Harry vit Lavande et Parvati interrompre leur conversation, leur nourriture oubliée. ''Je...je...''

''Quoi ?'' la pressa Harry.

''Je...je suis vraiment sortie avec Fred !'' dit rapidement Hermione. Elle saisit son sac et sortir de la salle en voyant leurs regards choquée, les laissant, là, incrédules.

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

''Eh, Fred !''

Fred se retourna pour voir Lavande et Parvati se dépêcher de le rattraper, lui, Angelina, George, Lee, Alicia Spinnet, et Katie Bell. Elles avaient toutes deux l'air excité, et il échangea un regard avec George et Lee. ''Devine quoi !'' lui dit Lavande. ''Hermione vient d'avouer qu'elle sortait avec toi !''

''Quoi ?'' six visages étonnés la fixèrent.

''C'est vrai.'' ajouta Parvati. ''On l'a entendue le dire à Harry, Ron et Ginny au dîner. Elle s'est enfuie juste après, je pense qu'elle se sentait mal de leur avoir mentit. Mais peut-être qu'elle ne t'en veux plus, tu vois ? Vous devriez essayer de vous réconcilier.''

Sur ce, les deux filles partirent, laissant les autres les observer avec stupeur. ''A quoi elle joue ?'' dit finalement George.

'' _Est-ce que_ tu as couché avec elle ?'' demanda Angelina, le ton légèrement accusateur.

'' _Quoi ?_ '' s'exclamèrent les autres, bouche-bée.

''Elles ont dit qu'elles l'ont entendu le dire à Harry. Si elle voulait juste tromper Lavande et Parvati, elle leur aurait dit directement, non ? Elle ne dirait pas ça à Harry, Ron et Ginny si ce n'était pas vrai. Ils sont toujours complices, non ?''

''Ouais.'' dit Alicia. ''Elle ne leur ferait pas de blague, et ne leur ferait pas de mal en leur mentant.''

''Je n'ai jamais couché avec Hermione !'' dit Fred, impatient. ''Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête, mais-''

''TOI !''

Ils se retournèrent pour voir un Ron enragé se diriger vers eux, baguette à la main, Harry et Ginny sur ses talons, l'air essoufflés, ils poursuivaient sûrement Ron depuis la Grande Salle. ''COMMENT AS TU PU COUCHER AVEC HERMIONE ?'' s'écria Ron, s'avançant vers Fred.

''Ron !'' commença Ginny, alors que Ron pointait sa baguette vers son frère. Elle voulu en dire plus, mais à bout de souffle, elle ne put formuler un mot.

''Ron, je n'ai pas couché avec elle !'' dit Fred en se reculant, les mains levées. ''Je le jure !''

''Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle nous a dit le contraire !'' cria Ron, s'approchant toujours de lui.

''Je ne sais pas, demande lui !'' répliqua Fred. ''Je te l'ai dit, c'était juste une blague !''

Ron s'arrêta, et Fred fit de même, dos au mur. Ron lui lança un regard noir et s'éloigna, les poings serrés. Harry et Ginny s'empressant de le rejoindre.

Fred laissa échapper une respiration tremblante. ''Okay, ça c'est pas bon.'' murmura t-il.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ça ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'une demi-douzaine de Gryffondors n'approchent Hermione dans la salle commune, voulant savoir toute l'histoire. Hermione s'y était préparée.

''On à commencé à sortir ensemble pendant l'été, après que je me sois séparée de Viktor Krum, et nous avons décidé de garder ça secret – pour ne pas que toute l'école ne mette son nez dans nos affaires.'' Elle regarda tout le monde, sérieuse. ''On va dire que ça n'a pas vraiment marché, hein ?''

Les Gryffondors partirent, et Harry, Ron et Ginny, qui étaient assis avec elle, la fixèrent. ''Tu sors avec lui depuis cet été ?'' demanda Ron, mécontent.

''Désolée, Ron.'' lui dit Hermione. ''Je ne pouvais juste pas te le dire. Je le voulais, mais je ne savais pas comment tu allais le prendre, et...eh bien...Je ne sais pas. Tu étais si en colère par rapport à Krum, que je ne voulais même pas penser à ta réaction si je te disais que je sortais avec ton frère.''

Ron soupira, et commença à sortir ses devoirs, visiblement en colère. ''Tu vas te réconcilier avec lui, alors ?'' demanda t-il, un peu brusquement.

Hermione acquiesça. ''Je...eh bien, oui, c'est ce que je veux.''

Elle pouvait dire que Ron croyait à son mensonge, mais n'était pas sûre que ce soit le cas de Harry et Ginny. Les deux échangèrent un regard, et elle avala sa salive.

Ron était rouge alors qu'ils continuaient de travailler sur leurs devoirs, et finalement, il rangea ses livres et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Hermione frissonna, se sentant horrible. Elle savait que Ron était en colère...mais elle savait également, qu'une fois cette histoire terminée, il lui donnerait une tape dans le dos, proclamant que c'était la meilleure blague qu'il ai jamais vu.

Quelques minutes après que Ron soit partit, Fred, George et Lee descendirent, l'air nerveux. Marchant aussi lentement qu'un prisonnier conduit à la planche, Fred avala sa salive et s'approcha d'elle, s'asseyant sur la chaise désormais vide de Ron, près d'Hermione. Elle rassembla son courage, avec Parvati et Lavande assises non loin, et Fred lui fournissant une opportunité, elle pouvait mettre en place la suite de son plan. Elle commença à ranger ses livres, se préparant à se retirer hâtivement.

''Écoute, Hermione.'' dit-il, hésitant, ayant peur de sa réaction. ''Je...''

Il s'interrompit alors qu'Hermione soupira, se levant et mettant son sac sur son dos. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle parte, mais elle lui fit face. ''Fred ?'' dit-elle. ''Je...je suis désolée.''

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa, sa main sur son épaule, plus pour l'empêcher de tomber de sa chaise sous le choc qu'autre chose.

Alors qu'elle se reculait, Fred plaça sa main sur sa nuque, lui rendant son baiser. Hermione ouvrit la bouche, ce qui le surpris, mais il en prit avantage. _On peut être deux à jouer à ce jeu,_ pensa t-il. Il y eut quelques cris d'encouragement et quelques sifflements dans la salle commune, et Hermione le surpris encore plus en se mettant entre ses jambes, les mains sur son torse. Son cerveau était un peu embrumé, et, quand Hermione se recula, il réalisa qu'il aurait souhaité que ce baiser ne s'arrête jamais.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Hermione n'était plus là.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans les couloirs, on ne parla plus que de ça pendant plusieurs jours. Fred l'entendait peu importe où il allait, tout comme George, que l'on confondait facilement avec Fred, si l'on ne connaissait pas assez les jumeaux. Finalement, Fred commença à prendre exemple sur George, quand les gens l'approchaient à lui posaient des questions à propos d'Hermione, il leur disait rapidement qu'il était George, pas Fred, et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. C'était assez difficile, étant donné que les jumeaux étaient rarement séparés (et même le plus stupide des Serpentards savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être George tous les deux.), mais ça aidait un peu.

Il était de plus en plus confus. Hermione l'évitait maintenant dès que possible, et il avait du mal à l'isoler sans personne autour pour faire passer le mot à toute l'école. Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ?

Quelques jours après l'incident de la salle commune, quand Fred se dit finalement qu'il ferait mieux d'oublier tout ça, il reçut une note du Professeur McGonagall, lui précisant que sa retenue se déroulerait le 2 décembre. Il vit Hermione recevoir une note similaire au petit-déjeuné, et un rayon d'espoir apparu au milieu de la confusion. Il pourrait peut-être être seul avec Hermione, et il pourrait peut-être enfin avoir des réponses.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Lae


	5. Chapitre 5 : C'est reparti

Bonjour à tous, je vous présente le cinquième chapitre !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Lae

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Et c'est repartit**

Hermione apparut pour la retenue en tenue Moldue, et la bouche de Fred s'ouvrit en grand. Elle portait un pantalon noir, assez serré, et un Tee-shirt vert qui en montrait bien plus que Fred n'aurait pu imaginer. Snape la réprimanda pour sa tenue, mais Hermione souligna que, durant les retenues, ils n'étaient pas obligés de porter leurs uniformes, car ils n'étaient pas en classe, et Snape laissa passer, après avoir déduit cinq point à Gryffondor, pour ''impertinence''.

Ils durent polir tous les trophées de la salle des trophées -ce qui faisait affreusement beaucoup- et ce, sans magie. Snape les avait laissés seuls après leur avoir aboyé les instructions, et Fred se tourna vers Hermione. Elle était sur une échelle, polissant déjà un grand trophée, dos à lui. Fred lança un regard appréciateur à son derrière, avant de lui dire. ''Okay, Hermione. Crache le morceau. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?''

''Fait quoi ?'' demanda t-elle, récurant la saleté du bord du trophée.

''Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, bien sûr.''

''Pourquoi est-ce que _tu_ m'as embrassée ?'' lui renvoya t-elle calmement. Fred sentait que sa patience arrivait à son terme.

''Parce que tu allais me frapper. Et puis, je voulais créer la confusion chez tout le monde.''

''Eh bien, voilà qui est fait. Passes-moi ce seau, tu veux bien ?''

''Hermione ! Réponds à ma question!''

''Très bien. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je l'ai fait.''

''Bien sûr que si !'' répliqua t-il. ''Tu n'as pas dit à tout le monde que tu avais couché avec moi sans aucune raison !''

''C'est ce que tu as fait.'' lui dit-elle. '' _Accio seau !_ '' ajouta t-elle, et le seau voleta vers elle.

''Donc, quoi ? C'est une vengeance ?'' demanda t-il.

''Non, imbécile, si je voulais me venger, je te frapperais jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.'' Hermione suspendit le seau en haut de l'échelle, et regarda, impressionnée, le trophée géant devant elle.

''Donc, alors quoi ?''

''Pour m'amuser.'' répondit-elle simplement.

Il la regarda un moment, puis soupira. ''Franchement Hermione, ça devient ennuyeux. On devrait régler ça.''

''Oh ?'' dit-elle. ''Alors vas-y. Dis à tout le monde que tu as mentis.''

Il sourit, réalisant quelque chose. ''Oh, je comprends. Tu veux juste me faire avouer la vérité.''

''Vraiment ?'' Hermione descendit de l'échelle et lui fit face, mais mentalement, elle se gifla, elle venait de rendre son plan encore plus complexe, mais au moins, maintenant, elle le rendait confus, lui aussi. ''Si c'était ça, je ne le referais pas.''

''De quoi tu parles ?'' dit-il, les yeux plissés.

''Je veux dire, je ne le referais pas.'' répéta t-elle, elle se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau, leurs bouches se rejoignant avec une familiarité qui avait hanté Fred. Elle pressa son corps contre le sien, et il ne se demanda plus pourquoi, il savait seulement que l'embrasser lui avait manqué, et que ça lui manquerait encore dès que le baiser se terminerait.

''Eh bien.'' dit une voix douce et dangereuse derrière eux, ils sursautèrent, se séparant, l'air coupable et mortifié alors qu'ils se retournaient pour voir le professeur Snape. Fred aurait pu se frapper, bien sûr, Snape les avait laissés seuls pour pouvoir les prendre de nouveau sur le fait. _Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Ah, oui...parce que je ne pensais pas pouvoir être DE NOUVEAU pris sur le fait..._

Il avala difficilement sa salive, Snape souriait, ce qui n'était jamais une bonne chose. '' Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor, et une autre retenue chacun.'' Il s'en alla, de nouveau.

''Tu vois ce que tu as fait ?'' dit Hermione, énervée, en remontant à l'échelle.

''Ce que j'ai fait !'' répéta Fred, bouche-bée. ''Ce que _j'ai_ fait ! Excuse moi ?''

Hermione refusa de lui parler, et passa le reste de la retenue à astiquer les trophées, et il passa son temps à observer son reflet dans les vitres les protégeant, sa poitrine bougeait à chaque mouvement, alors qu'elle se baissait pour nettoyer, ou quand elle passait la brosse sur une plaque, elle ne pouvait pas voir qu'il observait ses fesses alors qu'elle travaillait. Elle ne dit pas un seul mot, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tombe sur une récompense, sur une des étagères. Il remarqua qu'elle avait pâlit, et n'y touchait pas.

''Pourquoi Dumbledore garde cette chose stupide ?'' demanda t-elle avec colère. ''Tom Riddle, pour service spécial rendu à l'école, mon cul oui...''

Il essaya de la faire parler à ce propos, espérant que s'il y arrivait, ils pourraient alors parler d'autre chose, mais Hermione ne coopéra pas. Elle nettoya avec encore plus de force, après avoir vu ce trophée, et Fred la regarda plus attentivement encore. Elle était jolie, vraiment – de hautes pommettes, des lèvres pleines, de grands yeux marrons, et la peau claire, elle avait prit l'habitude de tresser ses cheveux (grâce aux conseils de Ginny), ce qui cachait leur côté sauvage, et il avait remarqué l'année passée que ses dents étaient désormais toutes à la même taille, et que son sourire n'en était que plus beau. L'autoritaire et petite fille qu'il avait connu cinq ans auparavant avait été remplacée par...eh bien... une autoritaire et sexy jeune fille de seize ans. Il connaissait plusieurs garçons – autres que Ron et Neville Longdubat, qui avaient eu les yeux fixés sur elle pendant un long moment – qui avaient le béguin pour elle. Bordel, à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, Olivier Dubois avait fait une remarque à son propos qui avait laissé Fred et George bouche-bée, Fred ne s'en rappelait pas exactement, mais c'était quelque chose du genre '' Elle est vraiment sexy, dommage qu'elle n'ai que quatorze ans.''. Lui et George avaient tous les deux étés étonnés, et l'avaient regardée, leurs têtes penchées sur le côté, en réalisant ce qu'Olivier avait remarqué avant eux, qu'Hermione était jolie. Mais, ni l'un ni l'autre n'y avait vraiment pensé. Elle était l'amie de Ron, l'amie de Ginny, pour eux, elle aurait aussi bien pu _être_ Ginny.

 _Non, plus maintenant._ Pensa t-il, la regardant, dans l'éclat du trophée qu'elle venait tout juste de polir.

Il était presque minuit quand ils finirent, et le temps que Fred ne lève la tête de son dernier trophée, Hermione était partie.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione en était à mi-chemin des escaliers du dortoir des filles quand elle se cogna contre quelqu'un, la déséquilibrant et menaçant de l'envoyer au bas des escaliers. Un main se tendit pour la stabiliser et elle leva les yeux pour voir qu'elle venait de rentrer dans Ginny.

''Il faut qu'on parle.'' dit doucement Ginny, la rejoignant. Hermione soupira, sachant que même si elle s'échappait maintenant, Ginny ferait de cette conversation sa priorité numéro un. Elle s'assit près de Ginny, décidant de passer ce moment rapidement.

'' Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?'' demanda Hermione, même si elle avait une bonne idée de ce que Ginny voulait.

''Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'il y a.'' dit Ginny, franche. ''Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?''

''En ce qui concerne ?'' dit prudemment Hermione.

Ginny eut un petit rire. ''Ne joue pas les idiotes, 'Mione.''

Hermione soupira de nouveau. ''Fred, hein ?''

Ginny hocha la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. ''Tu n'as jamais couché avec lui, hein 'Mione.'' c'était une affirmation, pas une question.

''Pourquoi est-ce que tu en es si sûre ?'' répondit Hermione, pas certaine de si elle devait être offensée du fait que Ginny soit si convaincue qu'elle n'ai jamais couché avec Fred.

''Parce que tu me l'aurais dit !'' s'exclama Ginny, exaspérée. ''On se dit presque tout, espèce d'imbécile. Et je suis sûre que tu n'as jamais évoqué de parties de jambe en l'air avec mon grand frère. Je pense que je m'en serais souvenue. Il n'y a pas moyen que tu te sois mise dans cette situation avec Fred, sans me le dire, tôt ou tard. Donc, qu'est ce qu'il se passe _vraiment_ entre vous deux ?''

Hermione sourit doucement. ''Je suis désolée, Gin, tu as raison. Je n'aurais pas dû te le cacher. Pour être honnête, il m'a simplement portée dans mon lit, et Lavande et Parvati l'on vu partir...et Fred étant un imbécile, il a, eh bien...''

Ginny resta bouche-bée un instant avant de sourire. ''Tu essaies de te venger hein ?''

Hermione approuva, se sentant plus qu'un peu honteuse. Ginny, au contraire, éclata de rire. ''C'est génial !'' s'exclama t-elle entre deux éclats de rire. ''Je savais que tu avais ça en toi !''

''C'était l'idée de McGonagall.'' dit-elle, rougissante.

Ginny leva un sourcil. ''McGonagall ? Comme dans, _McGonagall_!''

''Non, Ginny, McGonagall comme dans Hagrid. Mais oui, McGonagall.''

Ginny secoua la tête. ''Le bizarre ne connaît aucune limite. Donc... qu'est ce que tu prépares ? C'est pour ça que tu t'es habillée comme si tu t'étais soudainement rendue compte que tu as des seins ?''

''Ginny !'' s'exclama Hermione.

''Ben, tu ne t'étais jamais habillée comme ça avant.'' se défendit Ginny. ''Surtout pas à l'école. Je ne savais même pas que tu avais ce genre de vêtements.''

''Ma tante m'a emmené faire une séance de shopping l'été dernier.'' dit Hermione. ''J'ai plein de vêtements comme ça.''

''Eh bien, tu vas en avoir besoin.'' dit Ginny, une lueur diabolique dans le regard. ''Il est temps que mon cher grand frère apprenne sa leçon.''

''Ça, c'est sur.'' dit Hermione en souriant.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ?


	6. Chapitre 6 : Un peu plus compliqué

Le chapitre 6 de ces messieurs-dames (plus dames je pense...) est avancé !

Bonne lecture !

Lae

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Un peu plus compliqué que ça**

George et Lee attendaient Fred quand il revint dans le dortoir. ''Alors ?'' demanda George, impatient.

Fred soupira. Il avait confié à George et Lee son espoir d'avoir des réponses de la part d'Hermione, ils réfléchissaient autant au problème que Fred lui-même. ''Tout ce que j'ai récolté, c'est une autre retenue.'' dit-il sombrement.

''Bon sang, mais comment tu t'es débrouillé ?'' demanda Lee.

''Elle m'a embrassé, encore.''

''Elle a _quoi_?!'' s'exclamèrent Lee et George d'une même voix.

''Elle m'a encore embrassé.'' répéta Fred, irrité. ''Et Snape s'est montré. Encore.''

George et Lee le fixèrent. ''Eh bien.'' dit finalement George. ''Je pense qu'on peut dire qu'elle a perdu la boule.''

''Tu aurais dû voir comment elle était habillée.'' dit Fred en s'écrasant sur son lit. '' Mais qu'est ce qu'elle _fait, bordel ?''_

''Je sais pas mon pote, mais il faut que tu fasses quelque chose à ce propos.'' dit Lee. ''Si ça continues, vous coucherez ensemble avant les vacances de Noël.''

George haussa un sourcil. ''Et l'inconvénient serait... ?''

'' _George_.'' pleurnicha Fred. ''Elle est...elle est diabolique. C'est une petite autoritaire, superficielle, diabo-''

''Et sexy.'' proposa George. ''Regarde la vérité en face, cher frère, tu n'embrasses pas une fille de cette façon trois fois, pour rien. Elle prépare quelque chose. Elle vient de déclarer la guerre.''

''Pourquoi ?'' demanda Lee. ''Pour quelle raison ? Comment elle pourrait se venger de lui en faisant croire à tout le monde qu'ils se tripotent dans les placards à balais ?''

''Je ne sais pas.'' dit lentement George. ''Peut-être qu'elle n'essaie _pas_ de se venger.'' Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain. ''Peut-être qu'elle essaie de se mettre _avec_ lui !''

'' _Quoi ?_ '' dirent Fred et Lee à l'unisson.

''Allez, réfléchissez-y. Vous aimez une fille, vous flirtez avec elle. Et aujourd'hui elle vous embrasse alors qu'il n'y a personne – c'est plus pour faire continuer la comédie qu'autre chose maintenant. Peut-être qu'elle essaie de te faire tomber amoureux d'elle. En faisant que tes hormones l'aiment.''

''Mes hormones l'aiment déjà.'' dit Fred, levant les yeux au ciel. ''C'est pas une mauvaise théorie, mais ça ne ressemble pas à Hermione.''

''C'est quand la dernière fois qu' _Hermione_ s'est comportée comme Hermione, ces derniers temps ?'' répliqua George. ''Peut-être que toutes ces petites aventures avec Harry et Ron l'ont poussée à bout, ou je ne sais quoi, qu'elle a trop été touchée à la tête. Mais tu l'as embrassée une fois. Elle t'a embrassé deux fois. Et Lee à raison, si ça continue, vous coucherez ensemble d'ici Noël.''

''Je ne sais pas- qu'elle cherche à me séduire, je trouve ça un peu difficile à croire.'' dit Fred, sceptique.

''Elle prépare quelque chose, il n'y a aucun doute là dessus.'' dit Lee avec un sourire.

Fred s'assit soudainement. ''Alors elle a choisi le mauvais Weasley. Elle veut la guerre, je vais lui donner la guerre.'' il sourit malicieusement. ''Je ne sais pas quel est son problème. Mais son motif le plus plausible est la vengeance, me faire dire la vérité. Qu'elle essaie. Je vais lui montrer moi !''

''Je connais ce regard.'' dit George, regardant Fred, pensant qu'il avait l'air dangereux. ''Ce regard signifie que tu prépares quelque chose de stupide. Quelque chose de très irréfléchi, incluant un bordel pas possible et qui briserait le règlement, un plan qui va nous faire avoir des ennuis avec Hermione, Rusard, McGonagall, et probablement Snape et même peut-être Dumbledore.''

''Tu es avec moi ?'' demanda Fred calmement.

''Oui, Bordel. Je suis avec toi.''

Ils restèrent éveillés tard cette nuit là, discutant de leurs idées, mais finalement, ils n'avaient toujours pas de plan. Tout ce qu'ils avaient était un plan suicidaire pour la trouver et la faire parler.

Malheureusement pour Fred, gagner cette guerre n'était pas ce qui importait vraiment à ce moment. Après ce soir, il n'était pas sûr de jamais pouvoir regarder Hermione de la même manière. Un grande part de lui était confuse, mais il en comprenais assez pour réaliser qu'il développait lentement des sentiments pour Hermione Granger, et que s'il ne mettait pas tout ça au clair bientôt, il était foutu. Il était sur un terrain miné, et les choses allaient devenir dangereuses.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le plan de Fred était simple : faire dire la vérité à Hermione, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait lui en coûter. Les jumeaux et Lee avaient fait une liste de moyen pour y arriver...et si aucun ne marchaient, Fred pensait qu'il aurait juste à l'embrasser et laisser les choses évoluer, puis lui poser des questions alors qu'elle était encore un peu sous l'effet des baisers, ce qui serait marrant, même si ça ne fonctionnait pas. Pendant ce temps, si elle voulait agir comme si Fred avait dit la vérité, non seulement Fred irait dans son sens, mais il amplifierais la rumeur.

Il l'appela Opération Karma, ce qui voulait simplement dire qu'il lui rendrais la monnaie de sa pièce, et elle allait la recevoir, et lui, il allait gagner. Malheureusement, au delà de ça, il n'avait pas vraiment de plan, il pensa donc se laisser porter et avoir une autre idée à un moment ou un autre.

''Tu es toujours sûr de vouloir faire ça ?'' demanda Lee pour la cinquième fois alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les trois vers la Bibliothèque.

''Oui.''

''Fred,ce n'est pas que ce n'est pas un bon plan. C'est juste que ça peut être une mauvaise idée de trop...titiller la meilleure amie de notre frère.'' dit George.

''Son béguin depuis longtemps.'' ajouta Lee.

''Qui est Préfète.'' dit George.

''Et qui est vraiment, vraiment bonne en Défense contre les Forces du Mal.'' précisa Lee.

''Si tu veux juste te mettre avec elle, dis-le.'' continua George en souriant.

Fred se stoppa aux portes de la Bibliothèque, main sur la poignée, et jeta un regard noir à George. ''Ça n'a _rien_ à voir avec le fait de l'embrasser ! Oui, elle est douée à ça. Non, ce n'est pas ce qui me motive. Je vais aller la voir et découvrir ce qu'il se passe. Sauf si vous, les gars, vous avez un meilleur plan. On va lui mettre la tête sans dessus dessous, et ensuite, on verra bien.''

Fred franchit les portes. Hermione, seule étudiante, leva les yeux, surprise et légèrement anxieuse, avant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. ''Bonjour chérie.'' dit Fred.

''Bonjour.'' dit-elle calmement, retournant à ses livres. Elle commença à les empiler, tout comme elle l'avait fait dans la salle commune. Les trois garçons se regardèrent, se demandant que faire ensuite. Puis, George s'avança, essayant d'aider son frère.

''Allez.'' dit George, joyeux, s'asseyant près d'elle. ''C'est tout ce que ton 'petit-ami' reçois ? Un bonjour froid ?''

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. ''On a rompu, Fred, tu te souviens ?''

George cligna des yeux. _Oups_ , pensa t-il alors qu'elle le regardait calmement. _Elle n'a pas fait attention quand je me suis approché, elle pense que je suis Fred- eh merde !_

Juste alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour préciser qu'il était George, Hermione s'approcha pour l'embrasser. George comprit soudain pourquoi Hermione rendait son frère fou. Elle embrassait comme Aphrodite elle-même. Il n'avait jamais embrassé une fille qui soit à moitié aussi douée. Avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, il l'attirait sur ses genoux. Il lui fallu un certain temps avant de revenir à la réalité – et ça aurait pu durer plus longtemps si Lee ne s'était pas bruyamment éclairci la gorge (enfin, c'était assez bruyant à partir de la cinquième fois, fois où George l'avait finalement entendu.)

Les yeux de George s'ouvrirent brusquement et il se recula. Hermione l'embrassa encore quelques fois sur les lèvres, rapidement, à peine quelques légers baisers, mais au troisième, George était de nouveau prêt à se laisser emporter. Hermione se leva tout à coup, et s'était enfuie par la porte avant que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse cligner des yeux.

''Arrêtez-là !'' cria George, secouant la tête dans une tentative d'éclaircir le brouillard qui régnait dans son cerveau. ''Arrêtez cette fille ! J'ai oublié de lui dire que je ne suis pas Fred !''

Fred le regardait, bouche-bée. La bouche ouverte dans ce qui était un pur et simple choc. Lee essayait de ne pas rire.

''Okay, Fred.'' dit George, passant la main sur sa nuque, embarrassé. ''C'est un peu plus compliqué que ce qu'on pensait.''

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny parlait à Harry et Ron dans la salle commune. Ce dont ils discutaient, Hermione n'en savait rien et n'en avait cure. Elle balança son sac sur leur table, attrapa Ginny par le bras et sans un mot, la traîna vers le portrait puis vers les toilettes des filles. Elle s'assura que personne n'était en vue, lança un charme de verrouillage sur la porte, et cria si fort que Ginny cria elle aussi, de surprise et de nervosité.

''Mais bordel, qu'est ce que tu as ?'' demanda Ginny, quand elles se furent calmées.

''J'ai- J'ai embrassé- AAAAAAHHHHHH !'' Hermione cria de nouveau.

''Tu as embrassé Fred, hein ?'' dit Ginny, confuse. Hermione secoua la tête et gémit. ''Alors, qui...Oh par tous les Dieux Hermione. Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça.''

''Je croyais que c'était Fred !'' geignit Hermione. ''Mais dans quoi je me suis embarquée ?''

''Comment tu sais que c'était George ?'' demanda Ginny.

''Je l'ai réalisé quand je suis sortie en trombe et que je l'ai entendu me crier qu'il n'était pas Fred.'' dit Hermione.

''Bon, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?''

Hermione lui raconta rapidement l'histoire. ''Je ne peux pas le croire.'' ajouta t-elle. ''Je veux dire, je ne regardais pas, et quand j'ai levé les yeux, il y avait l'un des jumeaux près de moi disant 'c'est tout ce qu'a ton petit-ami' en me faisant ce petit sourire énervant. J'étais sûre que c'était Fred.''

Ginny se mordit la lèvre. ''Bon, eh bien c'était un cas majeur de confusion d'identité, mais pour être franche, je ne pense pas que ça va perturber le plan. On dirait que George à apprécié autant que Fred-''

''Peut-être encore plus.'' marmonna Hermione.

''-donc George sera plus compréhensif avec Fred. Ce qui veut dire que George va aider Fred à résoudre ce mystère à tout prix. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils vont nous manger dans la main. Mais je pense qu'on a un petit problème – ils savent qu'on joue un jeu.''

''Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?''

''Ils savent que tu prépares quelque chose, que tu joues avec eux. Ils ne croient pas que c'est parce que Fred te plais. Il faut qu'on les en convainque.''

''Comment ?'' demanda Hermione, frissonnant au regard machiavélique de Ginny.

''Tu verras.''

''Oh-oh.''

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?


	7. Chapitre 7 : Un plan purement Maléfique

**Chapitre 7 : Un plan purement Maléfique.**

''Okay, maintenant _voilà_ ce quoi je parle. Un plan purement _maléfique_. Maléfique avec un Mwahahahaha majuscule.'' dit Fred, se frottant les mains.

''Hermione va te frapper à mort, tu le sais, hein ?'' dit Lee, désespéré. Au fil des années, Lee s'était rapproché des jumeaux au point qu'il était presque aussi proche d'eux qu'ils ne l'étaient l'un et l'autre, mais il était toujours le dernier à imaginer un plan un peu fou, et le premier à dire ''Les gars, c'est pas une bonne idée. C'est l'une des fois où on ferait mieux de ne rien faire.''. En d'autres mots, au contraire des jumeaux, Lee avait quelques bribes de santé mentale.

''C'est un maigre prix à payer pour la tête qu'elle va faire.'' dit George, souriant. ''Vraiment.''

Fred se stoppa et lui lança un regard. ''George, ce n'était pas vraiment encourageant.''

''Oh, oui.'' Le sourire de George disparut instantanément et il lança un regard noir à Lee. ''Elle ne va pas le frapper à mort. Elle sera trop choquée. Et même si elle ne l'est pas, Fred courre plus vite qu'elle...je crois.''

''Merci, George.'' dit Fred en roulant des yeux.

Tous les trois s'approchèrent du portrait et donnèrent le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame. Ils avaient donné tout son temps à Hermione pour qu'elle revienne de la Bibliothèque...et pour sûr, elle était là, assise avec Harry, Ron et Ginny dans un coin. Fred lui sourit froidement et haussa les sourcils, lui laissant pleinement le temps de se rendre compte que quelque chose allait se passer, quelque chose de gros. Puis il traversa la salle commune, un les yeux coléreux et blessés, résistant à l'envie de faire la danse de la joie quand il vit Parvati et Lavande se tourner pour regarder dans sa direction.

''Je ne peux pas le croire !'' grogna Fred, si fort que la moitié des gens présents dans la Grande Salle sursautèrent. ''Juste quand je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ça ! Juste quand je pensais qu'on pouvait être de nouveau ensemble !''

Elle eut l'air furieux et indignée, en comprenant ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais ce ne fut que l'espace d'un instant, celui d'après, son visage était impassible. Ginny lança un regard furieux à Fred, George et Lee, alors qu'Harry et Ron avaient tout simplement l'air surpris. _Donc Ginny sait ce qu'il se passe vraiment...intéressant,_ pensa Fred, enregistrant cette information pour plus tard.

''Comment tu as pu, Hermione ?'' continua Fred ''Comment tu as _pu ?_ ''

''De quoi il parle, 'Mione ?'' demanda Harry, suspicieux.

''Je vais te dire de quoi je parle !'' cria Fred. ''Elle _à embrassé mon frère !_ '' Ça lui coûta tout sa volonté, pour ne pas sourire aux réactions de tous ceux présents dans la salle. Des hoquets, des murmures, des rires, des regards choqués...oh, la tête d'Harry, c'était sans comparaison.

Hermione se leva. Elle semblait tremblante, au bord des larmes, Fred se demanda brièvement si il l'avait vraiment touchée, avant qu'il ne réalise qu'elle aussi, faisait semblant. ''Je suis désolée Fred.'' dit-elle, la voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, mais qui pouvait, malgré tout, être entendue par toute la salle commune. ''Il...vous vous ressemblez tellement !''

''C'est pas une excuse !'' gronde Fred. '' On est restés longtemps ensemble ! On se connaît depuis des années ! Tu devrais me connaître maintenant !''

''Le Fred que je connais n'aurais jamais dit à tout le monde ce dont on s'était promis de ne pas parler !'' cracha Hermione, la voix plus forte. ''Le Fred que je connais n'aurais pas pensé ça drôle ! Le Fred que je connais ne m'aurais pas fait avoir une retenue et ne m'aurais pas embarrassée en public ! Le Fred que je connais saurait que le fait que j'ai embrassé George n'est pas entièrement de mon fait !'' Elle criait à présent. ''George aurait pu me dire que je faisais erreur quand il le voulait ! Il savait que je croyais qu'il était toi avant que je ne l'embrasse, et il aurait ou dire quelque chose ! Est-ce qu'il l'a fait ? Non ! Il aurait pu me repousser quand il le voulait ! Est-ce qu'il l'a fait ? Non ! Il m'a juste attirée sur ses genoux et à continué à m'embrasser ! Il a décidé que s'amuser était plus important que les sentiments de son frère ou que ceux de son amie !'' elle se tourna pour jeter un regard noir à George.

George avala sa salive, rougit et évita son regard, n'appréciant pas ce revirement soudain. Des douzaines de personnes se tournèrent pour le regarder curieusement , et il décida que, décidément, le plafond était très intéressant.

Il fallu à Fred une seconde pour imaginer une réponse. ''Ne mets pas ça sur le dos de George ! C'est _toi_ qui est venue vers _lui_!'' George hocha la tête, et tourna les yeux vers Hermione une lueur disant 'ouais !' au fond des yeux.

''Eh bien peut-être que si tu n'agissais pas si différemment en ce moment, je pourrais vous reconnaître plus facilement.'' répondit Hermione.

''Ne me dit pas ça !'' dit Fred, se creusant la cervelle pour trouver un moyen de gagner cette bataille, ses réserves de répliques arrivaient à leur terme.

''Tu sais quoi, Fred ? Nous ne sommes plus ensembles pour le moment, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.'' lui dit Hermione, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. ''Je peux embrasser qui je veux. Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que j'ai embrassé George te concerne.''

''Excuse-moi ?'' Dit Fred. Okay, là, ça devenait ridicule.

''Tu m'as entendue. Je voulais t'embrasser, mais j'ai embrassé ton jumeau à la place. Oups, désolée !'' Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un léger sourire. ''Information spéciale : tu ne me possèdes pas.''

''Comment ça ?!'' répliqua immédiatement Fred. Lee lui envoya un regard incrédule, et Fred, réalisant qu'il s'était un peu trop laissé emporter par le jeu, se calma légèrement. ''Tu es ma petite-amie !''

''J' _étais_ ta petite-amie !'' cria Hermione. ''Mais je ne le suis plus, et je ne le serais plus, jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à être moins con !''

''Je déciderais d'être moins con quand tu feras la même chose ! Et reste loin de mon frère !'' lui cria Fred en retour.

''Je n'y peut rien si _George_ embrasse bien !''

Sur ce, Hermione ramassa ses affaires et couru dans les escaliers de son dortoir. Ginny lança une grimace à ses frères avant de se lancer à la poursuite d'Hermione, avec une expression faussement concernée.

''Ça aurait pu mieux se passer.'' gémit George alors que tout le monde se mettait à murmurer dans la salle commune.

''Venez les gars.'' dit Fred avec un soupir. ''Réunion.''

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry regarda Fred, George et Lee se diriger vers leurs chambre, et leva les yeux vers le dortoir des filles. ''Reste ici.'' dit-il fermement à Ron, et il se dirigea vers le dortoir d'Hermione, sans un regard en arrière.

Des rires lui vinrent aux oreilles alors qu'il arrivait au sommet des escaliers en colimaçon. ''Tu as vu sa tête ?'' entendit-il Ginny dire.

''Oublies-le, tu as vu la tête de _George_?'' répondit Hermione entre deux rires. ''Ils vont souhaiter ne jamais être venus à Poudlard quand j'en aurais fini.''

Harry ouvrit violemment la porte, ne s'embarrassant pas à frapper. Ginny et Hermione, qui étaient assises sur le lit de cette dernière, se retournèrent vers lui avec des expressions de lapins terrifiés. ''Harry !'' s'exclama Hermione. ''Tu... tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici...''

''Parle, Hermione.'' dit Harry, en colère. ''Maintenant.''

''Hum...à quel propos ?''

''Arrêtes Hermione. On est tes amis, et tu nous ment. Sans parler de l'état de nerf dans lequel est Ron à propos de cette affaire. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?''

Hermione soupira et lui expliqua. Harry écouta, impassible. ''Je suis désolée, Harry. Je ne savais quoi faire. J'ai juste...''

''Hermione'' interrompit Harry. ''Tu aurais dû nous en parler. Je ne peux pas parler pour Ron, mais je suis sûr qu'il serait plus que d'accord avec tout ça, s'il savait que c'est un coup monté.''

''Tu crois que Ron serait heureux que je joues avec le cerveau de son frère, et tout ça en l'embrassant ?'' dit Hermione, sceptique.

''Non, mais je pense qu'il se sentirait mieux en sachant qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu et qu'il n'y a rien entre Fred et toi, sans qu'il ne soit au courant.'' dit Harry, têtu. Puis il ajouta. ''Sans que _nous_ ne soyons au courant.''

'' Okay, je vais-'' dit Hermione, mais Harry criait déjà à Ron de venir.

Ron arriva après un moment, l'air mal à l'aise et plutôt surpris. ''Quoi ?''

''Hermione à quelque chose à te dire.'' dit Harry, lançant un regard à Hermione.

Hermione avala sa salive. ''Ron, il ne s'est rien passé entre Fred et moi, et il ne se passe toujours rien. J'essaie de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour m'avoir embrassé et avoir mentit à tout le monde, et il se défend.''

Ron la regard, le visage neutre pendant un bon moment. ''Je vais le tuer.'' dit-il finalement, se tournant vers la porte.

''Ron !'' s'exclama Ginny, attrapant le bras de Ron. ''Viens, assieds-toi.''

''Il a commencé une espèce de plan pour ternir la réputation de ma meilleure amie.'' dit Ron. ''Je vais le tuer.''

''Ron, arrêtes. On va jouer le jeu, façon Fred.'' dit Harry, comme si c'était logique.

''Des idées ?'' demanda Hermione, pleine d'espoir.

Harry rougit, et Hermione se pencha en arrière, surprise. ''J'en ai peut-être quelques-unes.'' admit-il.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Lae


	8. Chapitre 8 : T'es malade !

**Chapitre 8 : T'es malade ?!**

''Je n'y crois pas.'' se plaignit Fred. ''Ça aurait dû parfaitement se passer.''

''Tu l'as sous-estimée.'' dit George avec un soupir.

Fred lui lança un regard noir. ''Toi aussi, mon pote. Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas l'embrasser dans la Bibliothèque, _ensuite_ on reparlera de sous-estimer-''

George leva les mains en signe de reddition. ''Calme toi. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.'' Fred hocha la tête et s'excusa d'un regard. ''Tu sais, peut-être que tu devrais lui redemander de sortir avec toi.''

''Quoi ?'' Lee fronça les sourcils. ''Il lui a jamais demandé de sortir avec lui. Et puis, pourquoi lui demander ça ?''

''Tu vois ce que je veux dire.'' dit George, impatient. ''Avoir une belle petite confrontation publique où Fred lui demande de se remettre avec lui. Du coup, elle sera obligée d'avouer que ce n'était pas vrai.''

''Ou peut-être qu'elle dira juste non.'' plaisanta Lee.

''Ou elle dira oui, pour me coiffer au poteau.'' ajouta Fred. Il se passa la main sur le visage. ''Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je suis en train d'envisager de demander à une fille avec qui je ne suis jamais sorti, de bien vouloir ressortir avec moi.''

''La vie est bizarre.'' rit Lee.

''Bon, on donne à l'Opération Karma une autre chance demain matin ?'' dit George.

''Je ne sais pas.'' répondit Fred, soupirant alors qu'il sortait son pyjama. ''Mais ça va être chiant.''

''Alors abandonne.'' dit Lee en haussant les épaules.

''Abandonner ? _Abandonner !_ '' répéta George, l'air scandalisé.

Fred jeta à Lee un regard indigné. ''Qu'est-ce que t'as, mec ? Abandonner, admettre ma défaite ? Pour une _fille_? Une fille qui n'a pas un brin d'humour ? T'es malade ?!''

Lee secoua la tête. ''Non, mais mes deux meilleurs amis le sont.''

Fred sourit. ''C'est vrai.''

Il se glissa dans son lit et tous trois se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Fred resta couché, pleinement éveillé, pendant un long moment, passant encore une fois en revue ses problèmes avec Hermione.

Elle était sexy. Elle était sexy et ses baisers étaient à se damner. Elle était aussi vraiment cool, intelligente, et courageuse, et bordel, elle réfléchissait vite. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit muette de choc, quand il était entré dans la salle commune lui hurlant dessus pour avoir embrassé son frère, mais non, elle avait tourné cette stupide situation à son avantage, il avait eut envie de lui crier ''Touché !''

Et elle avait embrassé George...ça l'avait perturbé. Au moment où elle l'avait fait, il avait été envahit par la jalousie, et un fort, puissant désir de tuer son propre jumeau, spécialement au moment où George l'avait attirée sur ses genoux. Fred la voulait. Il la voulait vraiment.

Il ne savait pas si George et Lee avaient deviné ses sentiments – il savait que George le ferait tôt ou tard, et probablement que Lee le ferait aussi – mais ce n'était pas au sujet de ce stupide jeu. Une part de Fred espérait pouvoir avoir Hermione, une fois cette dispute terminée. Une part de lui était déterminée à gagner. Pas seulement le jeu, mais à la gagner, elle aussi.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une fois de plus, dans les couloirs résonnaient des conversations. Ça n'était plus un avantage pour Fred de se faire passer pour George, les gens voulaient poser autant de questions à George qu'à Fred, si ce n'est plus. La nouvelle que George avait causé une nouvelle dispute entre Fred et Hermione se répandait comme la poudre.

''Tu sais, si ce n'était pas des conneries, je me sentirais sûrement mal.'' dit en plaisantant George à Fred. ''Je veux dire, j'ai accidentellement fait en sorte que toi et ta petite-amie restiez séparés.''

''Oh, la ferme, George.'' marmonna Fred.

Ils étaient assis dans la Grande Salle, attendant que Lee et les filles ne les rejoignent. Angelina, Alicia, et Katie, avaient réclamé des réponses, mais Fred, George et Lee, ne savaient pas vraiment quoi leur dire. Ils avaient hésité à ne rien leur dire, mais ils étaient amis avec les filles depuis bientôt sept ans, et ils évitaient en général de les garder dans l'ignorance pendant trop longtemps (comme s'ils le pouvaient...). Ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que leur plan allait demander aux filles un certain temps à s'accommoder ((en d'autres termes, elles allaient sûrement leur en vouloir), et considérant que Lee avait un peu plus de diplomatie que les jumeaux, ils avaient décidé qu'il irait leur parler seul.

''Si seulement il pouvait se dépêcher.'' dit George en vérifiant sa montre. ''Je voudrais être parti avant qu'Hermione n'arrive.''

''Tu as peur que si elle t'embrasse à nouveau, tu finisses par la tripoter sur la table ?'' se moqua Fred.

George lui envoya un regard mi-amusé, mi-coléreux. ''Non, mais j'ai peur que _toi_ tu le fasses.''

Fred réfléchissait toujours à une réponse intelligente, quand quelqu'un s'assit en face de lui. Son cœur manqua un battement, alors qu'il eut peur qu'Hermione ne lui lance une autre bombe à la tête, mais en levant le regard, il vit Harry, pas Hermione. Ron était près d'Harry, en face de George, tous deux avaient l'air sinistre.

''Écoute.'' dit Harry avec un soupir. ''on veut juste te dire qu'il faut que tu règles cette histoire avec Hermione. Réconciliez-vous, ou mettez-vous d'accord pour rester séparés, peu importe. Mais vous ne pouvez pas rester fâchés.''

''Ah bon ?'' dit Fred. Faisant de son mieux pour adopter son rôle, il ajouta. '' Elle à embrassé mon frère, j'ai le droit d'être en colère.''

''Mon dieu, je ne vois pas comment elle a pu faire erreur.'' dit sèchement Ron. ''C'est pas comme si vous vous ressembliez comme deux gouttes d'eau ou un truc comme ça.''

Fred lui lança un regard noir, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Harry prit la parole. ''Écoute, Coq vient de nous apporter une lettre de Mrs. Weasley. Elle nous invite, Hermione et moi, à passer les vacances d'hiver avec vous tous au Terrier.''

Fred cligna des yeux, assimilant la nouvelle. ''Oh-oh.'' fût tout ce qu'il pu dire.

''Oui, oh-oh.'' dit froidement Harry. ''Si tu veux ramener ça avec toi et Hermione au Terrier, on verra combien de temps ça va durer, avant que Mrs. Weasley ne le découvre et demande des explications.''

''Je peux déjà voir la tête de Maman quand elle découvrira que tu couches avec 'Mione depuis l'été dernier.'' dit Ron avec sourire.

Fred les fixa, un peu sous le choc, se sentant près à s'évanouir. ''Elle va me tuer.'' murmura t-il. ''Elle va _tellement_ me tuer.''

''Yep.'' dirent Harry, Ron et George d'une même voix.

''Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?'' gémit Fred. Il commença à parler, commença à dire la vérité, à tout leur dire, et ne s'arrêterait que quand ils le croirait. Rien ne valait de subir la colère de sa mère. Il se souvenait, quelques années auparavant, pendant les vacances d'été, quand Bill s'était laissé emporter avec la petite-amie, et que Mrs. Weasley était entrée dans la pièce. Les cris avaient duré des heures, et Bill avait été privé de sortie jusqu'à la fin de l'été.

Il s'interrompit juste avant de dire la vérité, toutefois. C'était ce qu'Hermione voulait, qu'il avoue. Et puis, qui disait que Mrs. Weasley allait tout découvrir ? Hermione ne lui dirait pas, elle voulait vivre autant que Fred. Ron pourrait dire quelque chose, par colère ou jalousie...eh bien, Fred aurait juste à nier, si Ron caftait. Fred n'était pas prêt à perdre la bataille, pas quand les chances que sa mère ne le découvre et ne croit à cette histoire, étaient si minces.

L'expression de Fred devint neutre. ''Bon, je pense que je vais devoir régler ça avec elle, alors.'' dit-il d'une voix égale. ''Je penserais bien à quelque chose.''

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard, et, sans un mot, levèrent et partirent. ''C'était étrange.'' remarqua George, plongé dans ses pensées.

''Tu crois qu'ils sont dans le coup ?'' demanda Fred, plissant les yeux en direction de Ron et Harry, qui s'éloignaient.

''Non.'' répondit George. ''Ils étaient en colère après nous. Ils le sont depuis des jours.''

''Oui, tu as raison.''

George hocha la tête. ''Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Donc...tu es fou, ou alors tu es juste idiot ? Notre bonne vieille maman va t'arracher les membres, un par un.''

''Elle ne le saura pas.'' lui dit fermement Fred. ''Et même si elle le découvre, je peux toujours dire la vérité. Du coup, elle ne me tueras pas. Elle sera en colère, mais je serais en vie.''

George soupira. ''On s'attire beaucoup de problèmes pour tout ça.''

''Allez, George, te dégonfles pas maintenant. Tu sais quoi, si tu restes avec moi jusqu'à la fin, je te laisserais faire semblant d'être moi, pour que tu puisses l'embrasser, ça marche ?''

''Oh, la ferme.''

* * *

Alors, que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Que va t-il se passer au Terrier, selon vous ?

A bientôt !

Lae


	9. Chapitre 9 : Nouvelles idées

Voici le chapitre 9, rien que pour vous !

Je tiens encore une fois à préciser que rien ne m'appartient, je ne suis que la traductrice de cette histoire:)

De plus, j'aimerais remercier plume pourpre, Lovely Hatred et Zemystelle, pour toutes leurs gentilles reviews, mais aussi parce qu'elles (je suppose que vous êtes des filles...?) suivent cette histoire avec une grande fidélité. Merci à vous. Vraiment !

Bonne lecture !

Lae

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Nouvelles Idées**

Lee n'était toujours pas là quand Fred et George durent partir, de peur de croiser Hermione, ils se rencontrèrent donc sur le chemin de leur cour de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Lee les mettant au courant des réactions des filles alors qu'ils marchaient.

''C'est pas terrible.'' dit-il d'une voix égale. ''Elles pensent que vous êtes des cons, d'avoir provoqué ça. Elles espèrent qu'Hermione va vous donner une bonne leçon. Et elles ont dit que ce n'était même pas la peine de vouloir leur parler jusqu'à ce que vous arrêtiez de vous comporter comme des gosses mal élevés.''

''Ouais, c'est ce à quoi je m'attendais.'' dit Fred avec un soupir. ''Bon, quand tout ça sera terminé, on en rira autour d'une bièraubeurre.''

Lee rit. ''Le temps que tout ça soit terminé, ça aura tellement dégénéré que George demandera Hermione en mariage. Je veux dire, c'est drôle et tout, mais-'' Lee s'arrêta. Fred s'était arrêté de marcher, immobile, un l'air quelque peu choqué, comme s'il avait eu une révélation. ''Qu'est ce que tu as ?'' demanda t-il alors que George et lui le fixaient.

''C'est brillant.'' souffla Fred. ''C'est putain de brillant !''

''Qu'est ce qui est putain de brillant ?'' demanda Lee, regardant Fred, prudent, comme si Fred allait exploser et qu'il voulait se préparer à courir au loin.

''Oh, non. Pas _ce_ regard.'' gémit George. ''C'est le 'regard de la révélation'. Tu viens d'avoir une idée dingue, qui va, au minimum, nous valoir des retenues jusqu'à notre diplôme, si on est chanceux. Sinon, on est bons pour Azkaban.''

''Arrête d'être si fataliste.'' dit impatiemment Fred. ''J'ai une idée géniale !''

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

''Ils y ont cru ?'' demanda Hermione à voix basse alors qu'elle, Harry, et Ron s'installaient au fond de leur classe de Sortilèges, s'entraînant au sort du jour.

''Il a presque craqué.'' dit Harry en soupirant. ''Il s'est arrêté juste à temps. Dommage, Parvati et Lavande étaient tout près.''

''On va l'avoir.'' dit Ron. Il sourit. ''Peut-être qu'on devrait donner à Fred notre bénédiction ou quelque chose du genre, Harry. Lui dire qu'on est d'accord qu'il sorte avec notre meilleure amie.''

Harry pouffa. ''Ou peut-être que l'un d'entre nous devrait aller le voir et lui dire qu'il à des sentiments pour 'Mione, et lui demander si il veut se remettre avec elle ou pas.''

''Ne faites pas ça.'' les prévint Hermione. ''Ça pourrait mettre fin au jeu, s'il est intelligent. Tout ce qu'il aurait à faire, c'est de dire un mot, et tout serait fini.''

''Fred ne ferait pas ça, il s'amuse trop. Et puis.'' dit Ron avec un sourire. ''S'il fait ça, on pourrait faire une grande scène ou Hermione dit non à l'un d'entre nous parce qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de Fred. Ou celui qui fait ça pourrait aller voir Fred et lui crier dessus, comme quoi il ne mérite pas Hermione- qu'est ce que vous avez, tous les deux ?''

Harry et Hermione le regardait, comme émerveillés. ''C'est une excellente idée, Ron !'' souffla Hermione. ''Ça marcherais si bien !''

''Attends, je plaisantais.'' dit rapidement Ron. ''C'était une blague.''

''Penses-y, Ron.'' dit lentement Harry. ''L'un de nous fait sa demande à Hermione là où tout le monde peut nous entendre. Le lendemain, il va voir Fred et lui crie dessus...et le jour encore d'après, celui qui n'a pas fait sa demande à Hermione s'engueule avec Fred. Tu sais- un truc du genre 'tu n'en as vraiment rien à faire ! T'es qu'un égoïste ! Laisse quelqu'un qui la mérite avoir sa chance ! Fais attention à toi !' Ce genre de choses.''

Ron fixa ses amis, incrédule. ''Vous plaisantez, pas vrai ?''

''Non ! Ce serait génial !'' dit Hermione, enthousiaste.

''Même pas en rêve !'' s'exclama Ron.

''Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire, Ron.'' dit Harry avec réticence. ''Je vais...je vais prétendre être celui qui est amoureux d'Hermione. Ginny l'engueulera.''

Ron soupira. ''Non... ils savent sûrement déjà pour Ginny, Hermione lui dit tout. S'ils savent et qu'elle va leur crier dessus, ça va être évident que c'est un coup monté.''

''Et donc ils devineraient pour Harry et toi.'' approuva Hermione. ''Okay. Donc... tu es d'accord pour le faire, Ron ?''

Ron soupira de nouveau. ''Pourquoi pas ?'' dit-il en roulant les yeux dans leurs orbites. ''Pourquoi pas ?''

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione se sépara de Ron et Harry après leur cours de Sortilèges, allant en Arithmancie. George donna à Fred et Lee un dernier regard voulant dire 'Je-ne-veux-pas-faire-ça-pitié-ne-m'y-forcez-pas' avant de la suivre.

Hermione était la seule cinquième année à avoir prit Arithmancie, le cours était l'un des plus compliqué, et par la même, souvent l'un des moins peuplé, rassemblant des élèves des quatre maisons. George vit la sœur jumelle de Parvati, Padma, attendre devant la classe, et il sourit, ce qui allait se passer allait sûrement être connu de tout Poudlard très bientôt.

Il observa alors qu'Hermione se joignait à la conversation de quelques Serdaigles, que George ne connaissait pas. Adoptant une expression à moitié embarrassée, et à moitié pleine d'espoir, il s'éclaircir la gorge.

''Hermione ?''

Elle se retourna, roula des yeux, et lui lança un regard noir. ''Bonjour Fred – oh, je veux dire _George_.'' dit -elle, la voix dégoulinant de sarcasme.

Le rougissement de George n'avait rien de feint, alors que beaucoup des autres élèves du cours d'Arithmancie échangeaient murmures et regards. ''Hum, est ce que je peux te parler une seconde ?'' demanda t-il hésitant.

''Non.'' dit calmement Hermione. ''A cause de toi, Fred et moi ne nous parlons pas.''

Le choc de George à ses actions se dissipa en un instant. Si elle voulait divertir la foule, bien, il pouvait le faire aussi, mais il était plus inquiet de ce qu'elle allait dire, que de poursuivre cette petite dispute.

''Excuse-moi ?'' dit George, en colère. ''A cause de _moi ?_ _Tu_ m'as embrassé, _moi !_ En quoi est-ce que c'est _ma_ faute ?''

''Tu savais que je pensais que tu étais Fred.'' fit froidement Hermione.

''Tu devrais pouvoir nous différencier.'' répliqua George. ''Tu nous connais depuis presque cinq ans maintenant. Je sais que tu n'étais probablement pas très sérieuse pendant tout ce temps que vous avez passé ensemble, dernièrement, mais-''

''Comment _oses-_ tu !'' interrompit Hermione, ignorant les murmures et les rires qui provenaient des autres étudiants. ''Si ton frère veut croire que ce n'est pas ta faute, très bien, mais n'essaie même pas de _me_ convaincre ! Tu m'as rendu mon baiser, tu m'as attirée sur tes genoux, et tu n'as même pas _essayé_ de me dire que tu étais George ! Tu m'as _laissé_ penser que tu étais Fred !''

George soupira, tentant de combattre ses vrais sentiments à ces mots, pour revenir à ce qu'il avait préparé. ''Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.'' dit-il, gêné.

''Tu aurais très bien pu, et tu le sais.'' dit Hermione.

''Non je n'aurais pas pu !'' cria t-il, lui faisant hausser un sourcil. ''Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, d'entendre Fred parler de toi tout le temps, et d'avoir à accepter que tu es sa petite-amie !''

''De quoi tu parles ?'' demanda Hermione.

''Laisses-moi te parler seule.'' la supplia George.

''Non.'' dit Hermione fermement.

George se mordit la lèvre. Il savait que ça se passerais mieux en privé, en ce qui concernait tout ça, mais il savait que le fait que tout le monde entende n'était pas sans avantages. ''Bien.'' dit-il après une longue pause. ''Écoute, si je t'ai rendu ton baiser, c'est parce que c'est ce que je voulais depuis des années. Et depuis que toute cette histoire avec Fred à commencé, je réalise que je n'aurais sûrement jamais ma chance avec toi, et quand tu m'as embrassé, j'ai juste oublié Fred, okay ? J'ai des sentiments pour toi. Contente maintenant ?''

Hermione le regarda simplement, incrédule. George tourna les talons et couru, le sourire au lèvres.

Ça avait marché.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

''Je pense que c'était plutôt pathétique.'' dit Hermione à Ginny au petit déjeuné, le matin suivant, alors qu'elles attendaient Ron et Harry. ''Je veux dire, si c'est tout ce qu'ils peuvent trouver, je peux me considérer vainqueur, tu ne crois pas ?''

Ginny approuva lentement, l'air mal à l'aise. ''Hum, Herm' ? Tu te rends compte que George aurait pu dire la vérité, hein ?''

Hermione se figea, fixant Ginny, une fourchette plein d'œufs oubliée à mi-chemin vers sa bouche. '' _Quoi ?''_ balbutia Hermione, confuse.

Ginny rougit et joua avec sa nourriture, le regard lointain. ''Eh bien.. c'est juste, penses-y. Pour quelle autre raison est-ce qu'il t'aurais rendu ton baiser ?''

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois, avant qu'elle ne réussisse à dire, ''Gin, y'a pas putain de moyen. Et puis, Fred réponds à mes baisers à chaque fois. Pourquoi pas George ? Il profitait juste du moment.''

''Possible que non.'' dit Ginny, têtue. ''Il pourrait avoir le béguin pour toi.''

''Mais oui, bien sûr.'' rit Hermione. ''Et pourquoi il ne me l'aurait jamais dit ?''

''Pourquoi Ron ne l'a pas fait ? Ou Neville ?'' répliqua Ginny.

Hermione pâlit visiblement et ne se souvenait toujours pas de la fourchette qu'elle tenait, mais elle secoua la tête. ''Neville m'a demandé de l'accompagner au Bal des Champions.''

''Oui, en ami.'' dit Ginny en roulant des yeux. ''Et Ron n'a toujours rien dit. Ça a prit à Viktor...quoi ? Presque deux mois, et il avait une excuse – un bal. Sans parler du fait que Viktor savait que si tu le rejetais, il ne devrait supporter ton rejet et l'humiliation qui va avec, que quelques semaines avant de repartir à Durmstrang. C'est possible que George n'ai jamais eu le courage de t'en parler. Je veux dire, je l'ai vu embrasser Katie quelques fois, et jamais ça n'a ressemblé à ce que tu m'as décris. S'il pense que tu commences à avoir des sentiments pour Fred, il a peut-être paniqué, en pensant que tu es sur le point d'être prise, et à décidé de tenter sa chance.''

Hermione essayait de trouver une autre raison. Elle avait enfin réalisé qu'elle tenait toujours sa fourchette, et la mit dans sa bouche. ''Attends – si ce plan est dans leur tête depuis un moment, ils auraient pu faire exprès de me faire l'embrasser !'' s'exclama Hermione, triomphante. ''Ils on monté ce 'comment-as-tu-pu-embrasser-mon-frère' dans la salle commune, très rapidement. Peut-être que tout était déjà planifié.''

Ginny secoua la tête. ''Je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient pu prévoir que tu les confondrait. Ça ne t'étais jamais arrivé.''

''Eh merde, une petite erreur et voilà ce qui arrive...'' grogna t-elle.

Ginny rit. ''Bon, inquiétons nous de George plus tard. Pour l'instant concentrons nous sur Fred.''

''Bonne idée.'' approuva Hermione.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent juste à ce moment, s'installant sur le banc, juste à côté des filles. ''Alors ?'' dit Harry impatiemment.

''Alors quoi ?'' dit Hermione.

''Quand est-ce qu'on commence la phase deux ?'' demanda Ron. ''Harry et moi avons de bonnes idées pour celle là.''

''Je pensais que tu n'approuvais pas vraiment le plan, Ron.'' dit Ginny, suspicieuse.

''C'était le cas, mais ça va être drôle.'' lui dit Ron, souriant diaboliquement. ''Je me sens comme si...comme si je prenais enfin ma revanche sur lui pour tout ce que lui et George m'ont fait.''

''Et pour une bonne partie de ce qu'ils feront dans le futur.'' dit joyeusement Hermione.

* * *

Alors ?


	10. Chapitre 10 : Personne ne joue

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 10 ! On se rapproche de la moitié de l'histoire ^^

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Lae

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Personne ne joue avec un Weasley**

''Bien, les graines du doute sont définitivement plantées.'' rapporta gaiement Lee alors qu'il rejoignait les jumeaux à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, leur tendant de quoi petit-déjeuner (les jumeaux évitaient Hermione autant que possible, ce qui leur faisait manquer la plupart des repas).

''Elle y a cru ?'' demanda George.

''Non, mais Ginny semblait penser qu'il était possible que tu dises la vérité.'' lui répondit Lee, fourrant son Oreille à Rallonge dans sa poche. ''Malheureusement, Ginny a suggéré de s'occuper du cas de Fred pour le moment, et de laisser le soucis avec George pour plus tard.''

''Merde- quoi d'autre ?'' demanda Fred.

''Je suis parti quand Harry et Ron sont arrivés, je manquais de temps pour vous amener votre nourriture.''

''Bon,'' dit George alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le cours de Sortilèges, ''est-ce qu'on devrait se re-concentrer sur Fred, ou pas ?''

''Comme tu veux, étant donné qu'on a pas vraiment de plan.'' dit Lee.

''Je pense qu'on devrait continuer de la rendre confuse.'' dit Fred, en lançant un regard noir à Lee.

''Bon, eh bien, des idées ?'' dit Lee. ''Comment est-ce qu'on va la convaincre que George est amoureux d'elle, et qu'est ce qu'on va faire pour continuer cette guerre entre Fred et elle ?''

''On pourrait, je ne sais pas, lui envoyer des chocolats de la part de George-'' commença Fred.

''Alors maintenant vous voulez dépenser de l'argent pour ça ?'' demanda Lee, incrédule.

''Qui a parlé d'argent ? C'est pour ça que les cuisines sont là.'' répondit Fred.

''Je ne pense pas qu'elle mangerait quoi que ce soit que je lui enverrais.'' dit George. ''Elle penserait que c'est ensorcelé.''

''C'est une bonne idée !'' s'exclama Fred. ''On mettra un philtre d'amour dans certains chocolats, et si elle les mange...elle pourrait les manger, vous savez-''

''Oui, après qu'elle les ai fait tester par quelqu'un.'' l'interrompit Lee. ''Comme Lavande ou Parvati, ou Harry, ou même peut-être Ron ou Ginny. Pas que ce ne serait pas...interressant, et vraiment drôle, mais je ne pense pas que l'un de vous veuille qu'Harry ou l'un de vos frère et sœur ne tombe amoureux de vous.''

''Bon point.'' dit George. Fred hocha la tête, grimaçant. ''Tu sais.'' dit George en réfléchissant. ''Ce plan de 'moi amoureux d'elle' peut ne pas être une bonne idée. Je veux dire, elle va bien finir par découvrir qu'il y a pas moyen que je fasse ça à mon frère jumeau.''

''En fait, je pense que c'est notre meilleure chance.'' dit Lee. ''Elle pourrait penser que tu l'aimes vraiment...Je veux dire, Hermione réalise que tu ne blesses pas les sentiments de Fred, elle sait que tout ça n'est qu'une comédie, non ?''

''C'est vrai.'' dit Fred. George fronça les sourcils,remarquant un léger rosissement sur les joues de Fred. Est-ce qu'il se passait quelque chose ? Quelque chose dont son jumeau ne lui avait pas parlé ?

Ils finirent leur petit-déjeuné et allèrent en cours de Sortilèges, attendant que Flitwick leur donne un sort sur lequel travailler pour pouvoir discuter sans être entendus, ce qui était encore plus facile, maintenant qu'Angelina, Alicia et Katie gardaient leurs distances. ''J'ai une idée.'' leur dit Fred. ''Et si on lui disait que George et moi on s'est disputés ?''

''Elle se douterais de quelque chose.'' dit Lee.

''Oui... mais et si on disait à _tous les autres_ que Fred et moi on s'est disputés ?'' dit George, excité.

''Alors elle penserait toujours que c'est un prétexte pour lui faire croire que George est amoureux d'elle.'' dit Lee.

''Pas forcément, elle pourrait aller vers George...je veux dire, disons que George aime Hermione, mais Fred et Hermione font semblant d'être sortis ensemble, pour que George puisse avoir une chance avec Hermione, Fred accepterait donc de dire qu'ils se sont disputés, non ?'' fit Fred.

''Je dirais que tu es bon pour parler de toi à la troisième personne, mais quand est-ce qu'on échafauderait nos plans ? Vous ne pourriez plus être vus ensemble.'' dit Lee.

''Je pourrais forcer Hermione à faire une trêve.''dit George. ''Vous savez, pour empêcher Fred d'avoir Hermione...et Fred ne peut pas se fâcher avec moi à ce sujet sans révéler que tout ça, ce n'est pas vrai...''

''Ça me donne le tournis.'' dit Fred, les sourcils froncés. ''Bon, ça a ses défauts, mais ça peut marcher...on garde ça pour plus tard, si jamais on peut. Pendant ce temps, pourquoi tu ne retournerais pas la voir, George ? L'embrasser un peu, peut-être ?''

George grimaça. ''Fred, tu as toujours la marque de quand elle t'a frappé devant la salle de Snape, et j'aimerais autant éviter en avoir une, moi aussi. Elle était à un cheveux de te casser la rotule.''

''Tu devrais aller la voir, de toute façon.'' dit Lee, hésitant. ''Vous le devriez tous les deux...je ne sais pas ce qu'on va dire si quelqu'un demande si Fred sait que George est amoureux d'Hermione, mais je pense qu'on devrait faire en sorte que vous tentiez le coup tous les deux. George devrait faire ça sans témoins, par contre, et je ne pense pas que l'embrasser soit important.''

''Très bien alors.'' dit George. ''Je peux faire ça. J'aimerais préciser, toutefois, que tu m'en dois une , Fred. C'est vraiment embarrassant.''

''Ça en vaut la peine.'' dit Fred, une lueur maléfique dans le regard. ''Il est temps qu'elle apprenne une leçon importante : Personne ne joue avec un Weasley.''

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione avait essayé de toujours être entourée, mais malheureusement, elle devait aller en Runes Anciennes et en Arithmancie, cours auxquels ni Harry ni Ron ne participaient. Elle devait donc aller et revenir de ces cours seule, sauf si, par chance, elle rencontrait un Poufsouffle ou un Serdaigle qui se rendait au même endroit qu'elle, ce qui était rare. George fut donc capable de la coincer alors qu'elle sortait du cours de Runes Anciennes, le jeudi suivant leur confrontation devant la classe d'Arithmancie, et cette fois, ils étaient complètement seuls, il l'avait attendue, caché dans un passage secret.

Hermione s'arrêta et le regarda froidement, le passage était trop étroit pour qu'elle ne le dépasse sans le bousculer, et elle préférait garder ses distances pour le moment. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a George ?'' demanda t-elle en soupirant.

''Je pensais ce que j'ai dit, tu sais.'' lui dit George. ''J'ai des sentiments pour toi.''

''Et tu t'attends à ce que je te croie ?'' dit Hermione, avec un petit rire.

''C'est vrai ?'' insista George. ''J'ai juste...Est-ce qu'il y a possibilité que tu puisses réfléchir à... ?'' il s'interrompit, se mordillant la lèvre, une rougeur apparaissant sur sa nuque. Mon Dieu, que c'était embarrassant.

''Premièrement, je ne te crois pas.'' répondit Hermione, ''et deuxièmement, les choses avec Fred-''

'' _Quelles_ choses avec Fred ?'' demanda George.

''Je l'aime beaucoup.'' dit simplement Hermione.

''Depuis quand ?'' demanda George, adoptant une expression solennelle, pour conserver les apparences.

''Depuis l'été dernier, quand nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble.'' répondit calmement Hermione.

George cligna des yeux. '' C'est des conneries, et tu le sais. Tu n'es jamais sortie avec Fred...''

Hermione lui lança un regard si surpris que George s'interrompit. ''Tu veux dire qu'il t'as dit à _toi_ , qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous !'' dit-elle, l'air légèrement blessée.

''De quoi tu parles, je sais depuis le début-''

''Oh.'' dit Hermione, son ton devenant froid. ''Je vois. Il dit la vérité à tout le monde sauf à son propre frère, hein ?''

George fronça les sourcils. ''Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens.''

Hermione leva les mains en l'air, exaspérée. ''Tu ne _sais_ vraiment pas ?''

''Je ne sais pas _quoi_?'' demanda George, suspicieux.

Hermione le détailla longuement, puis dit ''George, je _suis_ sortie avec Fred l'été dernier, tu ne le vois pas ?'' Son expression se radoucit. ''Je suis désolée qu'il ne te l'ai pas dit-''

''Oh, arrête Hermione.'' rit George. ''Il me l'aurait dit.''

Hermione secoua la tête. ''Je voulais que personne ne le sache. Je pensais qu'il te l'aurais dit quand même, je veux dire, c'est ce que j'aurais fait...et puis après tout, je l'ai dit à _ma_ meilleure amie...''

''Mais oui, Fred et toi couchez ensemble depuis des lustres sans me le dire.'' dit George en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione acquiesça. ''Oui. Ginny est la seule qui sache la vérité, je suppose, même si Harry commence à s'en douter maintenant...''

''Hum-hum.'' dit George, sceptique. ''Alors pourquoi es-tu en colère contre lui alors ?''

''Parce qu'il l'a dit à tout le monde.'' dit Hermione, d'une voix douce, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit en colère maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité, et qu'elle essayait de le consoler. ''Nous étions d'accord pour ne rien dire à personne, et que si quelqu'un le découvrait, on nierait tout en bloc. Au Terrier, c'était à cause de Ron et de tes parents, mais quand on est arrivés à Poudlard, tu sais, avec les rumeurs et tout ça...Je veux dire, ces derniers jours, j'ai dû supporter des commentaires ennuyeux et des commérages sur Fred et moi...et puis il y a Ron aussi. J'ai juste...J'espère que tu comprends pourquoi il ne t'en a pas parlé...''

George garda le silence pendant un moment, repensant à toute cette histoire, mais il se força à se rappeler que Fred était plus digne de confiance qu'Hermione (enfin, tant que ça concernait George.), surtout à ce moment. ''Désolé, Hermione, mais il manque quelques éléments à ton histoire.''

''Oh, allez George,, tu penses vraiment que j'embrasserais n'importe qui de la façon dont j'ai embrassé Fred ? Enfin, Fred et toi.'' dit-elle en rougissant. ''Je...je suis désolée pour ça, j'étais confuse, tu sais...''

''S'il mentait depuis l'été dernier en ce qui te concerne, pourquoi il ne me le dirait pas, alors qu'il l'a dit à Lavande et Parvati ?'' demanda George.

''Je ne sais pas.'' dit Hermione. ''Il faudra que tu lui demande.'' Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, vers lui. ''Je vais être en retard.'' dit-elle. ''Je dois y aller...'' Elle lui donna un tape réconfortante sur le bras alors qu'elle le dépassait.

George se souvint alors, que pas si longtemps auparavant, il s'était demandé si Fred ne lui cachait pas quelque chose...Lee avait dit '' Elle sait que cette histoire avec Fred, ce n'est que des bêtises.'' et Fred avait rougit un peu...était-il possible que Fred _soit vraiment_ sortit avec Hermione juste sous son nez ? Était-il possible que leur petite guerre ne soit pas une revanche pour une farce, mais un véritable conflit entre petit-ami et petite-amie ? En y réfléchissant, évidemment Hermione n'embrasserait pas Fred de cette façon, peu importe les enjeux...personne n'embrassait qui que ce soit d'une manière aussi intime pour une _blague_ , et surtout pas une fille comme Hermione...

George se dépêcha d'aller en Métamorphose, la tête pleine de questions.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?


	11. Chapitre 11 : Tu as peur ?

Chapitre 11 : Tu as peur ?

 _''T'es devenu fou ?''_

Fred, George et Lee étaient dans un passage secret, c'était juste après la Métamorphose, et George avait confronté Fred aux paroles d'Hermione. ''NON, je ne couche pas avec Hermione, je n'ai _jamais_ couché avec Hermione, tu es _fou_?'' grogna Fred. ''Franchement, tu pense que je ne te dirais pas quelque chose comme ça ? Voyons, si je couchais avec elle, je mourrais d'envie de le dire à quelqu'un, et ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas vous faire confiance, à toi et à Lee. _T'es devenu fou ?_ ''

''Ça, tu l'as déjà dit.'' fit remarquer Lee. Son visage était déformé alors qu'il retenait un sourire.

''Elle avait beaucoup de bons arguments.'' dit George, en guise d'excuse.

''Elle est l'ennemi !'' explosa Fred. ''C'est une sale gamine maléfique !''

''Je sais, je suis désolé, j'ai juste pensé-''

''Comment tu as pu la croire _elle_ plutôt que _moi_?'' demanda Fred.

''Elle était _vraiment_ convaincante !'' geignit George.

''Bien sûr qu'elle était convaincante, elle est intelligente!Elle est vile, maligne, maléfique-''

''Je suis désolé !'' s'exclama George.'' J'ai juste...elle m'a eu, ça n'arrivera plus...''

''Ouais, voilà.'' dit Lee.'' Admets-le, vous vous êtes tous les deux fait avoir par elle, et nous, on ne l'a pas encore eue, pas une seule fois.''

''Quoi, tu penses que tu pourrais faire mieux ?'' demanda Fred, énervé.

''J'en doute.'' dit Lee, exaspéré. ''Je dis juste qu'elle est bien trop manipulatrice pour nous, du moins jusque là. Elle nous énerve, nous mets au pied du mur, et rit de nous dans notre dos.''

''Et ça viens du gars qui nous dit de tout arrêter.'' marmonna George.

''On doit juste travailler plus dur.'' dit Lee, ignorant le commentaire de George. ''Avant qu'Hermione ne nous sépare et nous mette à ses pieds.''

''Je vais la faire payer.'' dit Fred. ''Elle a presque retourné _mon propre frère jumeau_ contre moi ! Oh, attendez, je vais la faire payer ! C'est la guerre !''

''C'est déjà la guerre.'' fit remarquer George.''

''Alors...alors...ça veut dire...ça veut dire...une très grosse guerre !''

Lee le fixa. ''Hum, Fred ? Quand tu dis des choses comme ça, je comprends comment elle fait. Calme toi, d'accord ? On va l'avoir.''

''Bien sûr que oui.'' dit George, son expression soudain sombre. ''On lui en doit une belle maintenant. Et je pense que j'ai une autre idée.''

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fred, George et Lee ne se montrèrent pas au dîner, et Hermione prit avantage de leur absence pour murmurer ce qu'elle avait dit à George dans le passage secret. ''Il avait vraiment l'air choqué.'' dit fièrement Hermione à Harry, Ron et Ginny. Ils rirent tous. ''Je pense donc que l'on peut attendre avant de mettre en place la prochaine phase de notre plan, vous savez, les laisser digérer tout ça avant que Harry ne me demande de sortir avec lui.'' Elle fit une pause. ''Mon Dieu, c'est vraiment bizarre à dire.''

Ils retournèrent à leur salle commune, de bonne humeur, et se préparèrent à faire leurs devoirs. ''Je reviens.'' dit Hermione. ''Je vais nourrir Pattenrond...''

''Elle se dépêcha de monter à son dortoir et versa de la nourriture dans le bol de Pattenrond, près de son lit, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se relever, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer derrière elle. Elle se retourna, pour voir s'il s'agissait de Lavande ou de Parvati, mais trouva Fred, un faux sourire aux lèvres, l'air passablement énervé. Elle en laissa presque tomber le sac de croquettes, elle le posa en hâte.

''Oh...salut.'' dit maladroitement Hermione, soudain nerveuse.

''On couche ensemble depuis l'été dernier, hein ?'' dit dangereusement Fred.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. ''Je n'ai pas pu résister Fred. C'était juste trop facile.'' dit-elle.

Fred s'avança vers elle, Hermione, le voyant faire, recula, se retrouvant dos à un mur. Fred s'arrêta très, très près, le regard noir. Hermione se força à garder une expression moqueuse, ce qui n'était pas facile, une part d'elle avait peur qu'il ne l'embrasse à nouveau, alors que l'autre l'espérait...

''Tu penses que c'est drôle, de retourner mon jumeau contre moi, hein ?'' dit Fred. Il posa ses paumes contre le mur, de chaque côté de sa tête.

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive mais sourit, et dit ''Oui, en effet.''

''Pas moi.'' cracha t-il. ''George avait quelques questions pour moi...comme pourquoi quelqu'un de coincé comme toi m'embrasserait de cette façon pour une blague.''

''Tout est juste. Que ce soit en amour, à la guerre ou au Quidditch.'' dit froidement Hermione.

''Ah oui ?'' dit Fred, s'approchant encore. ''Tu veux la guerre Hermione ? Je vais te la donner.''

''Ooh, j'ai vraiment peur-'' commença Hermione, mais elle fut interrompue alors que Fred se penchait vers elle et l'embrassait, encore une fois.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, et elle répondit immédiatement au baiser, l'embrasser lui avait manqué, elle n'allait pas le nier. Il était plus que doué, et son esprit s'égara joyeusement, toute pensée de blague, de guerre, ou de rumeurs disparaissant. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou de leur propre chef, et il l'attrapa par la taille, la pressant fermement contre lui. Son cœur commença à battre la chamade au contact de son corps, seules quelques couches de tissu les séparaient, et Hermione se surpris à souhaiter qu'il n'en soit rien.

Fred se recula un peu, puis la fit tourner sur le côté et avança, elle recula, sans savoir où elle allait, ne s'en préoccupant pas le moins du monde. Ses genoux heurtèrent quelque chose, et elle bascula, elle atterrit sur le dos, sur son lit, Fred sur elle. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, et Hermione pensa à trouver la fermeture éclair sur ses robes ( à lui) et à la baisser-

-jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre et ne claque contre le mur avec fracas..

Fred et Hermione levèrent la tête si vite qu'ils manquèrent presque de se rompre le cou. Lavande et Parvati se tenaient dans l'entrée, leurs mâchoires touchant presque le sol. Lavande se reprit la première. ''Oh. Mon. Dieu.'' cria t-elle, attrapant le bras de Parvati, et faisant demi-tour. ''Viens !''

Fred baissa les yeux sur l'expression mortifiée d'Hermione, et rit. ''Alors, tu as peur ?'' se moqua t-il.

Hermione était si horrifiée qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser de quoi il parlait. ''Tu as _planifié_ ça ?''

''Bien sûr.'' dit-il, fier de lui. ''J'ai dit à George de me laisser quelques secondes et j'ai laissé échapper que je venais ici te rejoindre.'' Il se baissa et embrassa son cou. ''Qu'est-ce que tu penses de continuer un peu plus longtemps, hmm ? Je suis sûr que d'autres vont bientôt arriver.''

''Pas mal.'' admit-elle à contre cœur, alors qu'il léchait et embrassait son cou. ''Bien sûr ce n'est pas aussi bien que de convaincre George que l'on est ensemble derrière son dos, tu sais.''

''Il me reste encore des tours dans mon sac.'' murmura Fred à son oreille.

Les yeux d'Hermione se plissèrent et elle sourit malicieusement. ''Embrasse-moi.'' dit-elle.

''Quoi ?'' Fred se recula pour la regarder dans les yeux.

''Embrasse-moi.'' répéta t-elle. '' S'il te plaît, pendant qu'on est seuls, je...'' Elle s'interrompit, le regardant, suppliante. Innocemment, elle bougea sous lui, faisant Fred se tendre légèrement. Fred baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres, du désir dans les yeux, puis hocha légèrement la tête, et se baissa pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Dix secondes plus tard, il fit un bond en arrière avec un cri de douleur. Hermione venait d'envoyer son genou dans son entrejambe, avec force. Elle le poussa, et il se recroquevilla sur son lit, le visage déformé par la douleur.

Hermione lui sourit alors qu'il lui lançait un regard noir de reproche. Elle se pencha sur lui, et embrassa bruyamment sa joue, et dit ''Non, Fred, je n'ai pas peur du tout.''

Ceci fait, elle quitta le dortoir.

''C'est bon.'' s'étouffa Fred. ''Elle est morte.''

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry, Ron et Ginny l'attendaient dans la salle commune, une expression résignée sur leurs visages. Elle rayonna quand elle les vit, et ils haussèrent les sourcils.

''Tu viens de te faire surprendre en train de coucher avec Fred, tu sais ?'' dit Ginny alors qu'Hermione s'asseyait.

''Oui, je sais.'' Voyant les regards sur les visages de ses amis, elle ajouta. '' Oh, arrêtez, on _ne_ couchait _pas_ ensemble-''

''Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ?'' l'interrompit Ron, le regard solennel.

''On s'embrassait.'' dit Hermione, les joues rosies. ''On s'embrassait juste...sur le, hum, lit. Allongés.''

Ginny frissonna. ''Dommage que ce soit mon frère, ou je t'aurais demandé des détails.''

''Il n'y a pas de détails.'' dit fermement Hermione.

Harry lui jeta un regard. ''Ben, tu souriais comme si tu venais de passer le meilleur moment de ta vie quand tu es descendue – et tu as un énorme suçon dans le cou.''

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et elle laissa échapper un petit cri horrifié, elle sortit sa baguette et tapa la côté de son cou, et la marque disparu.

''Où est-ce que tu as appris ce _sort_ , Hermione ?'' demanda George de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Hermione se retourna rapidement et lui lança un regard noir. ''De Fred – ou peut-être était-ce _toi_. C'est si difficile de vous _différencier_.''

''C'est bon de savoir que je ne vous ai pas tenu _éloignés_ très longtemps.'' dit George en souriant.

''Je pense que nous serons _éloignés_ un bon moment.'' répliqua Hermione. ''Le pauvre chéri s'est blessé de façon plutôt ennuyeuse.''

Les yeux de George s'écarquillèrent de nervosité, avant de se plisser. ''Tu l'as épuisé, hein ? C'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu tiens à lui, hein ?''

''Si je voulais un Weasley _impuissant_ , je serais sortie avec _toi._ '' répondit Hermione, perdant graduellement son sang-froid.

''Il est temps de s'en aller.'' souffla Harry, regardant la salle commune, pleine de Gryffondors qui regardaient la scène avec intérêt.

''Je ne peux pas, il est dans mon dortoir.'' chuchota Hermione alors que plusieurs personnes sifflaient ou riaient.

George lui adressa un sourire froid. ''Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit la nuit dernière.'' dit-il fièrement.

''Ça devient vulgaire, là.'' marmonna Ron, faisant la grimace.

''Non, ce que j'ai hier soir c'était-'' commença Hermione, puis elle se stoppa, en souriant. ''Oh, salut, Fred.''

Fred venait d'apparaître au bas des escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Il lui lança un regard noir, marchant prudemment vers George et Lee, et les tira vers le dortoir des garçons. Hermione aurait pu jurer avoir entendu le mot 'réunion'.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Bataille d'eau

**S** alut tout le monde ! Voici pour vous le douzième chapitre ! Je sais, je sais, je publie avec du retard, et j'en suis désolée. En tout cas j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

Lae

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : La bataille d'eau**

George vit Hermione s'énerver de plus en plus, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans le dortoir. Elle avait l'air plutôt contente d'elle quand elle était descendue, George espérait ardemment que son jumeau était toujours en vie et en pleine possession de ses moyens. Les cheveux d'Hermione étaient décoiffés, et le suçon dans son cou était plutôt gros – enfin, avant qu'elle ne le dissimule. Peut-être aurait-il une chance d'annuler ce sortilège le lendemain, et avec un peu de chance, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

''Oh, salut Fred. '' dit doucement Hermione, les yeux brillants de satisfaction alors que Fred entrait dans la salle commune.

Fred ne répondit pas, et se dirigea directement vers George et Lee, les saisit par les bras et les tira vers leurs dortoir. ''Faut qu'on fasse une réunion.'' marmonna t-il, les yeux brillants de douleur.

Au moment où ils entrèrent dans leur dortoir, Fred s'effondra sur son lit. ''Oh putain, ça fait mal.'' grogna t-il. ''Je commence à me sentir désolé pour Tu-sais-qui en avance, le mec saura pas ce qui lui arrive quand Harry, Ron et Hermione lui tomberont dessus...''

''Elle t'as mis un coup de pied dans les parties, hein ?'' dit sagement Lee.

Fred acquiesça. ''Un coup de genou, en fait, la saloperie-'' gronda t-il. ''Je jure, je vais la tuer-''

''On s'est encore fait avoir.'' dit tristement George.

''En fait non.'' lui dit Fred. ''En fait ça s'est bien passé, dans l'ensemble.'' Il ouvrit un tiroir de sa table de nuit, en sortant une potion anti-douleur qu'il gardait au cas où pour le Quidditch, et la dilua dans un verre d'eau, puis en but quelques gorgées. ''Je veux dire, tout s'est déroulé comme prévu : Parvati et Lavande sont entrées pendant que j'étais sur elle sur le lit – habillé.'' ajouta t-il, le regard noir alors que George souriait et que Lee se retenait de sourire lui aussi. ''Et Hermione était absolument mortifiée...est ce que quelqu'un a vu son cou ? J'ai pensé que ce serait pas mal.''

''Plein de gens.'' dit George, expliquant sa petite altercation avec Hermione.

''Bien.'' dit Fred quand il eut terminé. ''C'est très bien...tout s'est passé parfaitement.''

''Sauf pour ce qui s'est mal passé.'' fit remarquer Lee, amusé. ''Comment c'est arrivé ?''

''Elle m'a piégé.'' admit Fred avec hésitation. ''Elle m'a pris par surprise, et l'instant d'après, j'étais plié en deux. Mais bon, je l'ai battue, non ?''

''Sauf si tu comptes la scène qu'elle a fait dans la salle commune.'' dit George en hochant la tête. Fred lui lança un regard noir.

'' Bien.'' dit Lee '' _c'était_ bien joué. On a finit par l'avoir, même si elle nous a eus en retour...''

''Elle ne s'est pas _si_ bien débrouillée.'' dit George. ''Je veux dire, avec un peu de chance, Fred pourra toujours lui faire des enfants quand ils seront prêts à fonder une famille.''

''Oh, la ferme.'' marmonna Fred.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Toute l'école parlait de ,nouveau de Fred et Hermione, ils semblaient même savoir qu'à un moment donné, Hermione lui avait donné un coup de genou, ce qui rendait Fred encore plus déterminé à battre Hermione une bonne fois pour toutes. La détermination de George s'était accrue, elle aussi, grâce à sa petite conversation avec Hermione devant la salle commune, particulièrement la partie concernant 'la nuit dernière', tout le monde semblait penser que lui aussi avait couché avec Hermione, spécialement si l'on considérait qu'il avait embrassé Hermione et avait clamé haut et fort qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Même Lee s'investissait plus dans la bataille, à la fois par loyauté envers ses amis, mais également par amusement.

Malheureusement, ils étaient dans une impasse. Fred, George et Lee n'avaient plus d'idées, et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient décidé d'attendre la fin des vacances de Noël pour frapper de nouveau, pour éviter les problèmes pendant qu'ils seraient sous le même toit que Mrs. Weasley. La panique régnait des deux côtés quand Hermione et Fred reçurent une note identique leur expliquant qu'ils auraient une autre retenue commune le 12 Décembre.

Aucun des deux côtés n'avait planifié quoi que ce soit, et Fred et Hermione furent donc forcés de simplement s'y rendre, sans aucune préparation. Ils se regardaient avec méfiance alors que Rusard leur disait de récurer les bureaux, sols et fenêtres de la salle de classe de Snape sans magie, et les laissait.

''Tout est de ta faute.'' dit Hermione alors qu'elle plongeait une éponge dans un seau d'eau et frottait un bureau.

''Ma faute ? On est en retenue une nouvelle fois parce que _tu m'as_ embrassé, tu te souviens ?'' répliqua Fred.

''Tu as commencé, et tu le sais.'' répondit Hermione, frottant une tache tenace de potion.

''J'essayais juste d'être gentil et de te porter à l'étage.'' siffla Fred, posant son chiffon si brutalement sur le bureau de Snape qui s'éclaboussa. ''Si j'avais su que tu me tourmenterais jusqu'à la fin de-''

''Te tourmenter ?'' demanda vivement Hermione. '' _Te_ tourmenter ? Excuse moi ?''

''Tu me rends dingue !'' cria Fred. ''Les rumeurs, les questions, monter des plans contre toi, oh oui, on continue, même si George commence à se rendre compte que tout ce que je veux c'est t'embrasser et-'' il se stoppa, quelque peu mortifié. Hermione lui lança un regard, ne sachant si elle devait le croire ou non, et se pencha sur le bureau suivant.

''N'essaie pas de m'ignorer !'' s'écria soudainement Fred. ''J'en ai marre ! C'est vrai, je suis fou de toi, mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais te sortir de ma tête, même si c'est dernière chose que je dois faire !'' Pour appuyer ses propos, il agita son chiffon...et de l'eau savonneuse atterrit sur le visage d'Hermione.

Il y eut un silence alors que Fred la fixait, réalisant qu'il était allé trop loin, même si ça n'avait pas été intentionnel, Hermione était furieuse, lui lançant un regard noir, de l'eau dégoulinant de son visage et sur son pull blanc.

''AAAHHHHH !'' cria Hermione, courant vers lui, faisant des cercles devant elle avec son éponge, de l'eau giclant partout, alors que Fred reculait, se retrouvant trempé. Fred attrapa l'un des seaux, Hermione l'autre, et une bataille d'eau acharnée s'en suivit.

Tous deux se pourchassaient comme une paire de lions enragés, tous deux dégoulinants d'eau et glissant sur le sol lui même trempé. A un moment, Fred prit de l'élan et glissa jusqu'au couloir central entre les bureaux, agitant son chiffon en formant un huit, éclaboussant Hermione. Hermione, qui avait à la fois l'air misérable et terrifiante, le poursuivit en agitant son éponge, laissant échapper des sons gutturaux rageurs et l'éclaboussant.

Le dos de Fred cogna contre le bureau de Snape, il n'avait pas prêté attention à son itinéraire, et il se trouvait maintenant pris au piège, sans possibilité de fuir alors qu'Hermione se rapprochait de lui. Désespérément, il se recula jusqu'à être assis sur le bureau professoral et lui jeta ce qui lui restait de son seau d'eau à la figure, le seau tombant sur le côté, la plupart de son contenu était arrivé sur Hermione.

Hermione ne cessait d'avancer, elle avait l'air dérangée, comme une sorte de déesse vengeresse, complètement trempée et une expression terrifiante, folle, sur son visage, le bras tendu devant elle, l'éponge dirigée vers lui, directement sur son visage alors qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus. Ne voulant pas découvrir la sensation d'avoir une éponge collée sur son visage par une fille glissant vers lui sans aucune intention ou possibilité de s'arrêter, il attrapa, de désespoir, son bras et referma ses genoux devant lui, de façon à l'empêcher de trop s'approcher de lui.

Ça fonctionna, ses jambes arrêtèrent son corps et ses doigts réussirent à arrêter l'éponges quelques centimètres avant qu'elle n'atteigne son visage. Enragée de se voir stoppée, Hermione saisit son seau , qui était toujours dans la main dans laquelle elle ne tenait pas son éponge, et le retourna sur la tête de Fred, l'eau se déversa sur son visage, le trempant encore plus, éclaboussant le bureau et Hermione elle-même, l'anse du seau heurta quelques fois le bras d'Hermione, avant de s'immobiliser sur la tête de Fred.

Ça laissa Fred sans voix.

Fred regarda furieusement l'éponge en face de lui, emprisonnée sous le seau avec sa tête, toujours serrée fermement par les doigts d'Hermione, le bord du récipient s'appuyant sur son poignet. _Bon,_ pensa t-il tristement, _c'est ce que je récolte pour avoir été un farceur toute ma vie. Je suis assis sur le bureau du professeur que j'aime le moins, alors que je suis censé être en retenue. J'ai dévasté la salle de classe en faisant une bataille d'eau imprévue, et une éponge est en bonne voie pour s'écraser sur mon visage, et j'ai un seau sur la tête. Tu sais quoi, Dieu ? Peu importe ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, je suis désolé._

Les doigts d'Hermione s'ouvrirent soudainement, lâchant l'éponge sur ses cuisses, ce qui n'était pas une amélioration, et lui donna quelques pensées supplémentaires d'auto-apitoiement. Fred leva doucement sa main libre et retira le seau de sa tête, le laissant tomber derrière lui avec fracas.

Hermione le fixait, le regard horrifié, comme si elle ne savait pas qu'elle était capable d'une telle chose, comme si ce qu'elle venait de faire était purement accidentel. Fred lui lançait un regard noir, comme s'il lui demandait d'abréger ses souffrances, et les lèvres d'Hermione se courbèrent d'amusement.

''Tu trouves ça drôle ?'' dit-il, lui lançant un regard incrédule.

Hermione éclata de rire, de hocha la tête. Les yeux de Fred se plissèrent.

''Tu trouves ça drôle, hein ?'' répéta t-il dangereusement. ''On vient d'inonder la classe _de Snape_ , de toutes les classes, on a inondé celle de _Snape_ – et tu trouves ça _drôle_?'' Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, incapable de parler. ''On va se faire tuer, ou au moins expulser, et toi... _tu me fous un seau sur la tête et tu te marres !''_

''Seau...tête...'' hoqueta Hermione à travers ses éclats de rire. Elle s'accrocha au bureau avec sa main libre, glissant un peu sur le sol savonneux, et continua de rire. Fred la fixa, le regard noir, pendant environ trois secondes, avant de se mettre à rire lui aussi, il ne pouvait s'arrêter, c'était un rire hystérique, ils venaient d'avoir la dispute la plus drôle qu'il ai jamais eut...attendez qu'il en parle à George et Lee...

Hermione glissa de nouveau, et Fred, par réflexe, se pencha en avant et l'entoura de ses bras pour l'empêcher de tomber. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent...et Fred se pencha soudainement, attrapant sa taille et l'attirant sur le bureau avec lui, sur lui, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent fiévreusement pour un baiser mouillé, glissant, puis, un cri outré leur parvint de l'entrée de la salle-

''DESCENDEZ DE MON BUREAU !''

* * *

Alors ?


	13. Chapitre 13 : Quelque chose

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tout le monde ! Je sais, je sais, ça fait un moment, mais...le boulot, que voulez vous... j'ai un métier assez prenant...

Bref, toujours est-il que voici le treizième chapitre de Just A Harmless Joke...Treize, déjà! j'ai l'impression d'avoir commencé cette traduction hier, et nous voilà déjà à plus de la moitié de l'histoire!

J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre ! Comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas de bêta, donc excusez-moi par avance si vous trouvez des fautes, ou des phrases mal formulées...

Bonne lecture !

Lae'

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Quelque chose pour embêter Snape.**

''Harry ! Harry, réveille-toi !''

Harry se retourna pour voir quelqu'un penché sur lui. Il mit rapidement ses lunettes, et Hermione lui apparut, dégoulinante d'eau, ce qui, entre autres choses, rendait son haut blanc quelque peu transparent, il détourna vite le regard avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de son regard.

''Hermione ?'' dit stupidement Harry. ''Tu es allée nager ?''

''Non.'' dit misérablement Hermione. ''Je...J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, tu peux venir dans la salle commune ?''

''Oui, bien sûr.'' dit Harry en se redressant, le lendemain était un samedi, il pourrait donc dormir à ce moment là. ''Tu veux que je réveille Ron ?''

''Oui, s'il te plaît – je veux aller réveiller Ginny, et j'ai besoin de me changer-''

''Hermione ?'' appela Ron, s'était réveillé de lui même. ''Pourquoi t'es mouillée ?''

''C'est une longue histoire.'' dit-elle piteusement. ''Venez dans la salle commune, je vais vous raconter.''

Peu de temps après, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient assis près du feu dans la salle commune, Hermione était maintenant complètement sèche, enfin, sauf ses cheveux, et elle arrivait à la fin de son récit.

''- Et à ce moment là, _Snape_ entre, et crie 'descendez de mon bureau !', j'en descends, en me cassant presque le cou en glissant par terre à cause de la pagaille que nous avons mise, et l'éponge sur laquelle j'étais assise était collée entre mes jambes – c'est pas drôle !'' dit -elle pour la quinzième fois alors que ses amis riaient aux éclats. ''J'étais si mortifiée...je suis juste soulagée qu'il n'ai pas vu toute la scène, on aurait eu l'air fous, glissant sur le sol de la salle, et Fred avait l'air si...Je ne sais pas, _presque comme endeuillé,_ avec ce seau sur la tête...'' Elle soupira et s'interrompit, les autres riant toujours. ''Oh, d'accord, je suppose que cette partie _est_ drôle...mais bon, donc, Snape sort sa baguette, et on s'attend tous les deux à ce qu'il nous jette un sort, mais il nous dit juste de sortir, et il s'approche de nous, vous voyez ? Eh bien, il a glissé sur l'eau, atterrit sur le dos, glisse à travers toute la salle et arrive presque jusque dans le mur ! Il nous jetait un regard noir, et on avait du mal à ne pas rire, mais il nous a juste hurlé d'aller voir le Professeur McGonagall sur le champ. Fred et moi, on s'est enfuis, on s'est presque tués en glissant sur l'eau, nous aussi – on pouvait entendre Snape lancer des sorts de nettoyage- puis on est allés au bureau de McGonagall, trempés tous les deux. Elle arrive, en robe de chambre, livide, et je pensais qu'on allait être expulsés, pour sûr...elle nous a crié dessus pendant des heures et des heures, puis elle nous a finalement donné notre punition-''

''Qu'est-ce que vous avez eu, une autre retenue ?'' demanda Ron.

''Une semaine.'' dit Hermione sombrement. ''Et elle nous a dit que si Fred et moi avions besoin de quelques leçons pour pouvoir garder nos mains pour nous pour pouvoir finir nos retenues, elle continuera jusqu'à ce que nous apprenions, même si ça doit continuer jusqu'à l'année prochaine.''

''Ouch .'' dit Harry avec empathie.

''Oui...et, écoutez ça, elle dit à Fred de partir mais me retiens, ferme la porte et éclate de rire !''

''Non !'' hoquetèrent Harry, Ron et Ginny.

''McGonagall ?'' demanda Ginny.

''Éclater de rire ?'' interrogea Ron, dubitatif.

Hermione hocha de la tête. ''Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pensait pas que je prendrais son conseil aussi à cœur.'' dit-elle. ''Apparemment, elle compte les points, elle et quelques autres professeurs trouvent toute cette histoire vraiment amusante...et elle m'a demandé de tout lui raconter. Je lui ai presque tout dit, elle a rit à s'en rendre presque malade, si je n'avais pas été si embarrassée, ç'aurait été bien-''

''C'est génial.'' souffla Ron. ''McGonagall, riant et t'encourageant ?''

''On l'a déjà vu faire des choses comme ça.'' fit remarquer Harry.

Hermione opina du chef. ''J'ai le sentiment le les professeurs trouvent tout ça divertissant, les élèves vous savez, comme une série télé – euh, comme un livre très intéressant.'' se reprit-elle à l'expression confuse de Ron et Ginny. ''Ils n'ont pas de quoi raconter des ragots sur eux-mêmes, vous, savez, les choses se calment quand on a la trentaine ou la quarantaine, enfin je pense, donc ils parlent tout le temps de nous – elle m'a dit que les professeurs parlent tout le temps de vous et moi et des jumeaux Weasley en particulier, elle dit que nous sommes les plus divertissants. Je pense que beaucoup de gens rigolent bien en salle des professeurs. McGonagall pensait sûrement que j'étais géniale...puis elle m'a envoyée au lit, je voulais juste mourir, vraiment...''

''Elle a annulé les retenues pour toi ?'' demanda Ginny, pleine d'espoir.

''Non, bien sûr que non, tu sais comment elle est.'' dit Hermione avec un soupir. ''Mais elle m'a donné cinq points pour Gryffondor.''

''Quoi ? Pourquoi ?'' demanda Harry, surprit.

''Pour lui avoir donné matière à taquiner Snape.'' dit Hermione en soupirant de nouveau. ''Elle cherche toujours une raison pour se moquer de lui- vous savez comment ils sont, à toujours se chamailler, apparemment ils sont bons amis, ils sont juste compétitifs et se cherchent beaucoup – et elle m'a remerciée pour avoir rendu possible le fait de se moquer de lui à propos d'élèves faisant des choses pas très catholiques sur son bureau.''

''Ma pauvre chérie.'' dit Ginny, lui tapotant le bras amicalement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

''Je ne pouvais vraiment pas y croire.'' disait furieusement Fred à George et Lee. ''Je veux dire, après tout ça, on apprends qu'elle prend conseil auprès de _McGonagall_? Le Professeur j'ai-un-balai-dans-le-cul ? Elle riait comme une folle, à _mes_ dépends, pendant qu'Hermione lui racontait tout avec une petite voix. J'aurais pu la tuer, je pense que je l'aurais fait si j'avais été dans la même pièce-''

''Pour être franc, Fred, je pense que l'épisode du seau-sur-la-tête était bien pire.'' dit George, tentant désespéramment de ne pas rire. ''Elles sont pareilles après tout, Hermione et McGonagall...''

''Ouais, eh ben, je vais me venger pour ça.'' rageait Fred, passant encore une fois une serviette dans ses cheveux. ''En parlant de pire...me faire prendre par Snape...l'expression dans ses yeux quand il nous a vus, quand il s'est avancé vers nous, Hermione qui avait une éponge entre les jambes, et moi un chiffon dans la main, de l'eau partout...''

''Regarde le bon côté des choses.'' dit Lee. ''Tu n'auras plus jamais à nettoyer la salle de Snape.''

''Un coup de génie aussi, de lui dire que tu as le béguin pour elle.'' ajouta George.

Fred rougit, mais heureusement, George ne pouvait pas voir son visage, caché par la serviette. ''Ouais...ben...je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle m'aie cru, mais elle n'avait clairement aucune objection quand on s'est embrassés.''

''Comme je l'ai dit quand tout cette histoire à commencé – peut-être qu'elle t'aime.'' dit George. ''Tu te souviens ? Peut-être qu'elle veut te faire l'aimer en te titillant.''

''Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'est me créer des tas d'ennuis et me mettre un seau sur la tête.'' dit Fred amèrement.

''Bon, voilà quelque chose qui va te remonter le moral.'' dit George. ''Errol est venu avec une lettre de maman quand tu étais en retenue, elle disait que Bill et Charlie viennent pour Noël, je suis sûr qu'ils auront pleins d'idées pour nous-''

''Sauf s'ils prennent le parti d'Hermione.'' dit Lee.

''Ginny a toujours été la favorite de Bill.'' fit remarquer Fred. ''Bill est presque comme un père pour elle.''

''Ouais, mais bon, tu sais comment est Bill, même s'il aide Ginny, il nous aidera quand même, et même plutôt deux fois qu'une.'' répondit George. ''Et Charlie essaye généralement de prendre parti.''

''En tout cas, tenez moi au courant pendant Noël.'' dit Lee. ''Je pense que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny vont opter pour une trêve tacite pendant que vous serez au Terrier, vu comme votre mère peut être effrayante.''

''Peut-être que ta mère te laisserais venir pour Noël, cette année aussi.'' dit Fred avec espoir.

''Nah, j'ai déjà demandé.'' répondit Lee il demandait toujours à sa mère s'il pouvait passer les vacances avec Fred et George, mais elle ne le laissait pas souvent faire, étant donné que pour elle, passer les vacances de Noël et de Pâques en famille était primordial. ''C'est ma dernière année, vous savez, la dernière fois qu'elle peut me forcer à rentrer pour Noël, je pense que je devrais rentrer pour Pâques aussi.'' Il soupira dramatiquement, il aimait sa famille, mais elle était nombreuse et beaucoup de gens venaient pour les vacances, et les réunions avaient tendance à ne pas bien finir. ''Avec un peu chance, cette fois, ma Tante Lisa boira assez pour s'écrouler avant de pouvoir encore s'attaquer à ma mère.''

''Eh ben, bonne chance.'' dit George. ''On t'enverra pleins de hiboux...euh, tu préféreras peut-être nous envoyer le tien en premier, pour qu'on puisse t'envoyer nos réponses directement, Errol est toujours inconscient, Hagrid s'occupe de lui...''

''Dis nous si tu trouves une idée, et demande à tes cousins diaboliques.'' ajouta Fred, s'allongeant pour dormir. ''Je vais la faire souffrir.''

Alors que Fred était étendu dans son lit, éveillé, ce n'était pas des idées de vengeances qui emplissaient sa tête, mais plutôt des interrogations, pour savoir quand il pourrait embrasser Hermione à nouveau.

* * *

Alors ?


	14. Chapitre 14 : Partenaires de Crime

**B** onjour tout le monde ! Désolée pour cette absence...prolongée dirons nous. Je suis en plein déménagement (encore), qui , en plus s'est fait assez subitement, changement de travail et passage de permis, le tout en plus ou moins 15 jours...autant dire que le programme était chargé ! ^^'

Bref, voici pour vous le quatorzième chapitre de Just a Harmless Joke, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ! ;)

Bonne Lecture !

Lae'

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Partenaires de Crime**

Fred, George et Lee avaient un avantage sur Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny durant la semaine qui suivit Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient concernés par les examens de fin de trimestre, et au vu de leur planning de révision qui avait été perturbé par cette petite guerre, ils devaient travailler, mais seul Lee y pensa parmi eux trois. Lee et les jumeaux passèrent beaucoup de temps à travailler sur l'angle Fred-et-George-se-sont-disputés, et se débrouillaient bien avec ce problème.

Puis, vint le moment qu'ils redoutaient tous les sept, montèrent à bord du Poudlard Express pour se rendre à la gare de King's Cross, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se dirigeraient vers le Terrier et Lee rentrerait chez lui.

Après un voyage en train pour le moins tendu, pendant lequel les deux camps trouvèrent des plans de dernière minute au cas où les autres n'auraient pas prévu de trêve pour Mrs. Weasley, ils trouvèrent Mr et Mrs. Weasley, accompagnés de Bill et Charlie, les attendant sur le quai.

Ils furent forcés de prendre le Magicobus pour se rendre au Terrier, ils le contactèrent d'une allée, non loin de la gare. Le bus était si bondé qu'ils durent se séparer, Mrs. Weasley ne réalisant pas que quelque chose se passait entre les jumeaux et les autres, pris Mr. Weasley, Ginny et Bill au troisième étage avec elle, tandis que Harry, Ron, et Hermione étaient au deuxième avec les jumeaux et Charlie.

Alors qu'ils venaient de finir de payer pour les tickets, Fred ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir rapidement Hermione. ''Peut-être qu'on devrait continuer ici ?'' dit Fred d'un ton détaché, souriant quand elle rosit.

''Non, je ne crois pas, non.'' dit Hermione, lui lançant un regard noir alors qu'elle s'asseyait bien droite sur sa chaise, personne ne pouvait encore parler librement devant Charlie.

''Tu es sûre ? Ça pourrait être assez- Yah !'' Fred s'interrompit avec un cri alors que le bus émettait un grand BANG et démarrait. Harry put se retenir en attrapant ce qui lui tombait sous la main, tout comme Charlie, qui avait déjà prit le Magicobus, et Hermione et Ron, qu'Harry avait prévenus, mais les jumeaux n'y étaient pas préparés et s'envolèrent.

Le bus se téléporta dans toute la Grande-Bretagne, laissant descendre des passagers et en récupérant d'autres. Les jumeaux avaient pris exemple sur les autres, et se raccrochaient aux chandeliers fixés aux murs, lançant un regard noir aux autres.

Tous étaient verdâtres au moment où le Magicobus se téléporta au Terrier, ils bondirent tous de côté pour laisser au bus la place de passer. ''Comment ça s'est passé ?'' murmura rapidement Ginny quand elles se rejoignirent dans la cour.

''Bien, en fait.'' dit Hermione, plissant les yeux vers Fred et George.

''Pfiou, tant mieux...mais ce bus, c'est vraiment quelque chose, j'ai passé tout mon temps à me cramponner à une barre, les pieds posés sur une fenêtre, j'avais sûrement l'air d'un singe...''

''Ouais, mais c'était le moyen le plus sûr de voyager.'' dit Bill en souriant.

''C'est Bill qui m'a appris le truc.'' dit joyeusement Ginny. ''Il faisait la même chose...c'est un peu inconfortable, mais c'est toujours mieux que de se faire ballotter dans tous les sens.''

''Je lui ai appris tout ce que je sais.'' dit Bill en passant son bras autour des épaules de Ginny, tous les deux avaient l'air heureux de se retrouver.

Fred et George lancèrent un regard à Bill et Ginny, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers Charlie, l'attrapant par les bras et l'entraînant vers la maison.

''Charlie, mon pote, comment ça va-''

''-on a plein de choses à te demander-''

''-viens dans notre chambre, on va discuter-''

''Ça, ça n'annonce rien de bon.'' dit Bill, suspicieux, fronçant les sourcils alors que Charlie lançait un regard nerveux par dessus son épaule pendant que les jumeaux le traînaient vers la maison. Bill nota mentalement d'aller secourir Charlie, si celui-ci n'était pas de retour dans une heure, puis se tourna vers Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, alors que Mr et Mrs. Weasley suivaient les jumeaux et Charlie à l'intérieur. ''Vous savez ce qu'il se passe avec eux ?''

''Malheureusement, oui.'' dit sèchement Hermione.

''On a besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose, Bill.'' dit Ginny, l'entraînant loin de la maison.

''Tout ce que tu veux Ginny- qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'' _Ce n'est pas drôle._ '' geignit Hermione pour la vingtième fois alors que Bill éclatait de rire.

''Si ça l'est !'' hoqueta Bill. ''Oh, mon Dieu !''

La nuit était tombée, ils étaient assis dehors, près de l'étang, ils y étaient depuis leur arrivée, sans compter le court moment qu'ils avaient passé à dîner. Bill avait lancé un sort pour les tenir au chaud (puisque les autres ne pouvaient pas faire de magie en dehors de l'école.) et ils venaient de finir de lui raconter toute l'histoire, jusqu'à la bataille d'eau.

''Je vois bien Fred, assis là, morose, avec un seau sur la tête.'' hoqueta Bill, des larmes de rire coulant sur ses joues.

''C'était tout ce à quoi j'ai pu penser.'' dit Hermione, énervée. ''Evidemment, j'étaisà court d'idée- je me battais avec une éponge, pour l'amour de Dieu, et quand il m'a empêchée de lui coller dans le visage, j'étais furieuse-''

''Euh, Madame Pomfresh ?'' dit Ginny dans une remarquable imitation de Fred. ''Vous pourriez m'aider ? Je me suis fait casser le nez par une éponge...''

Ils rirent tous, même Hermione. ''Donc,'' dit finalement Hermione. ''tu vas nous aider à créer quelques plans ?''

''Vous plaisantez ?'' hoqueta Bill. ''J'étais le Préfet le plus fauteur de troubles depuis James Potter, bien sûr que je vais vous aider ! C'est tout simplement génial...Continuez comme ça et Ginny ne recevra pas le titre de 'Préfète qui a brisé le plus de fois le règlement.' '' Le visage d'Hermione devint légèrement rouge. ''Voyons voir...des idées...hmm...Je suppose que nous devrions d'abord découvrir _leurs_ idées.'' dit Bill pensivement.

''Comment ?'' demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

''Charlie, bien sûr- il doit tout savoir du point de vue des jumeaux maintenant, et il me dira tout dès que je lui demanderais...''

''Non.'' dit fermement Hermione. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, surpris. '' Je ne veux pas connaître ses plans. Je veux le battre à la loyale.''

''A la loyale ?'' répéta Ron. ''Toute cette affaire n'est que coups fourrés 'Mione, c'est œil pour œil maintenant.-''

''Tu vois ce que je veux dire.'' dit-elle impatiemment. ''Je ne veux pas connaître leurs plans, et je ne veux pas qu' _ils_ connaissent les _nôtres_.'' Elle lança à Bill un regard lourd de sens, il leva les mains et hocha la tête.

''Je vais vous dire.'' dit-il. ''Charlie et moi on va se dire ce qu'on sait, mais on le gardera pour nous, okay ? Je vais dire à Charlie ce que je sais, et il ne dira rien aux jumeaux et vice-versa. Comme ça je pourrais vous donner pleins de bons conseils dans dépasser les bornes.''

''Tu es sûr que Charlie est digne de confiance ?'' demanda Hermione, suspicieuse.

''Bien sûr qu'il l'est.'' dit Ginny. Elle sourit tendrement à son frère aîné. ''Plus que Bill, en fait. Tous les deux, ils étaient partenaires de crimes, quand ils étaient à Poudlard, ils ont quasiment causé autant de remue-ménage que Fred et George.''

''Ils étaient juste un peu plus prudent en ne se faisant pas prendre.'' dit Ron. ''Bill était vraiment doué pour ça- Charlie se faisait prendre de temps en temps...pas aussi souvent que les jumeaux, mais quand même. C'est grâce à eux que les jumeaux en sont là où ils sont, vraiment-''

''Donc, c'est toi que je doit remercier pour tout ça ?'' dit Hermione, taquinant Bill.

Bill leva les mains dans une parodie de reddition. ''Je leur ai peut-être appris une chose ou deux...ce sont des prodiges, vraiment.'' Il sourit, plongé dans ses souvenirs. ''J'ai une assez bonne idée de comment leurs esprits fonctionnent, croyez-moi vous- vous avez eu raison de venir me voir, les gars, Charlie et moi, on va les faire manger dans vos mains.''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Longtemps après que Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny soient allés se coucher, Bill et Charlie étaient éveillés et discutaient, allongés dans leurs lits, dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy (Percy avait déménagé pour vivre à Londres, pour être plus près du Ministère.). La chambre avait été bardée de sorts de silence (une nécessité, pour ne réveiller personne avec leurs rires, autant que pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes.) ''Donc, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?'' demanda Bill alors qu'ils venaient de finir de raconter à l'autre tout ce qu'ils avaient appris ce jour. ''J'ai été surpris de voir tout ce que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Gin avaient inventé, surtout si on prends en compte l'image de Harry, Ron et Hermione- mais une fois encore, Harry et Ron sont comme des versions plus sages de nous, et Hermione est une Fred en puissance, cachée dans un corps de Percy. Que Ginny en soit ne m'a surprit une seconde par contre.'' ajouta t-il fièrement.

''Pour tout te dire, je ne pense pas que les jumeaux m'aient tout raconté.'' dit Charlie pensivement. ''Je veux dire, ils m'ont dit tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais je pense qu'ils ont gardé quelques secrets... et je commence à croire que Fred aime vraiment Hermione.''

''Non ?'' dit Bill, impatient, en se redressant.

''Peut-être.'' répondit Charlie, souriant largement.

''Eh ben, ça serait intéressant.'' dit Bill, malicieusement.

''Je n'en serais pas surpris, vu ce qu'ils m'ont dit sur elle.'' dit Charlie en souriant. '' Elle les rends dingues. Ils ne sont pas loin de perdre le contrôle. Je ne pense pas que George l'aime en fait, enfin pas pour le moment.''

''Ils n'admettrons rien, hein ?'' dit Bill.

''Bien sûr que non, tu sais – dans toutes nos leçons, il semblerait que l'on ai oublié d'en inclure quelques unes sur les filles...''

''Je ne sais pas, ils débrouillaient bien jusque là.'' dit Bill. ''De ce que Ginny m'en a dit, Ron est celui duquel on devrait s'inquiéter, le gamin devient un peu plus idiot en ce qui concerne les filles de jours en jours...mais bon, de quel côté on va se ranger ?''

''Pourquoi choisir un camp ?'' dit Charlie ''Je dirais qu'Hermione à tout à fait le droit de répliquer après ce que lui a fait notre cher petit frère, et que les jumeaux ont tout à fait le droit de continuer maintenant qu'elle à répliqué- qui pourrait dire le contraire ? Enfin, je pense que ce serait plus drôle si on allait d'un côté à l'autre...si on...les intéressait à l'autre...''

''Ce serait machiavélique de notre part.'' dit Bill. Il sourit. ''J'aime ça.''

* * *

Alors ?


	15. Chapitre 15 : La luge

Bonjour/bonsoir à tout le monde ! Enfin...si monde il y a encore...vu mon retard de publication...Autant vous dire que je suis plus que désolée...

J'ai déménagé, commencé mon nouveau boulot (aaah...le 10 à 12 heures par jours...y'a que ça d'vrai... -_-') bref, tout ça pour vous dire, que traduire ce chapitre m'a pris un éternité... et le poster encore plus parce que...je n'ai toujours pas internet ! Eh oui, depuis décembre, toujours pas, comme quoi...quand je vous dit que j'ai pas de temps...c'est vrai ! Je publie grâce au partage de connexion de mon téléphone actuellement...

Mais bon, le chapitre 15 est là, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !

Lae'

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : La luge de l'abandon**

''Bill ne veut pas nous aider ?'' dit Fred avec indignation, fixant Charlie, choqué.

''Nan.'' dit Charlie en soupirant.

''Quel malpoli.'' gronda George. ''C'est _notre_ frère, pas celui d'Hermione...''

''Il est aussi celui de Ron et Ginny...'' fit remarquer Charlie. ''mais ne vous en faites pas- côté Weasley, c'est du trois contre trois-''

'' Mais ils ont Harry et Hermione avec eux...'' dit Fred, irrité.

''Oui, eh bien vous deux avez Lee, et il les vaut bien, il en a parcouru du chemin avec vous.'' Leur rappela Charlie. ''Et puis, j'ai toujours des tas d'informations, avant de me dire qu'il ne vous aiderait pas, il m'a répété tout ce qu'ils lui ont dit, donc j'ai plein d'idées pour vous aider-''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

''Charlie en est ?'' demanda Ron, tirant une luge alors que qu'il se dirigeait avec Harry, Hermione, Bill et Ginny, vers la colline.

''Bien sûr que Charlie en est, il ne pouvait pas attendre de mettre tout ça en place.'' dit Bill. '' Il est en train de raconter n'importe quoi à Fred et George en ce moment-même.''

''Tant mieux.'' dit Harry. ''Donc, quel est le plan ?''

''Eh bien, votre but principal est de faire admettre à Fred qu'il mentait depuis le début, qu'il soit confus, et surtout de le battre, c'est ça ?''

''Tu oublies de le _tenter_ '' dit Ginny, donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Hermione en souriant. Hermione lui lança un regard noir, elle était déjà en quelque sorte de mauvaise humeur, puisque – grâce à un accident de ski quand elle avait dix ans – elle n'aimait pas vraiment les sports d'hiver, y compris la luge, mais après de longues négociations, elle avait accepté d'en faire avec les autres sur la vieille luge Moldue rafistolée que Mr. Weasley avait acheté et amélioré des années auparavant.

''Et en ignorant Ginny, on y va.'' dit sèchement Hermione. ''Il y a un problème avec notre objectif numéro un – je ne pense pas que quiconque croirait qu'il mentait depuis le début, maintenant, et même s'il l'avouait, on penserait sûrement qu'on l'a forcé à le dire, que ce n'est pas vrai-''

''C'est ce qu'on a pensé avec Charlie, nous aussi.'' dit Bill. Ginny et Harry approuvèrent. Ron grogna, donnant un coup dans la luge. ''Donc tu devras te contenter de l'embarrasser autant qu'il t'a embarrassée, c'est ça ? Eh bien, il y a plusieurs moyens, qui, je pense, seront efficaces...et vous tenez une bonne idée avec le fait qu'Harry demande à Hermione de sortir avec lui, puis que Ron crie sur Fred, mais il y à d'autre choses...quelques unes que tu pourrais trouver euh, embarrassantes, mais-''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

''Vous voyez, ce qui va causer sa perte, c'est que Ron et Harry ne sont pas avec elle.'' dit Charlie. ''Ils _pensent_ l'être – elle utilise leur aide pour comploter contre toi, mais ils pensent _vraiment_ qu'elle sortait avec toi et tout le reste. Ginny connaît la vérité, elle, ce qui va également jouer en ta faveur. Hermione connaît Harry et Ron depuis plus longtemps, mais elle a placé sa confiance en Ginny.''

''Bien pensé.'' dit lentement Fred. Fred, George et Charlie suivaient Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bill et Ginny alors qu'ils montaient la colline avec la luge. Fred leur lança un regard noir alors qu'ils éclataient de rire. ''Ooh, attendez un peu...je vais la faire souffrir...''

''Vous savez,'' dit George pensivement. ''faire profil bas près de Maman est une bonne idée et tout- mais je pense qu'il y a d'autres moyens, plus sûrs de les ennuyer pour l'instant. On peut utiliser la magie, après tout, et eux non...''

''Bill le peut.'' dit rapidement Charlie. ''Et si jamais tu le touches, il te tuera-''

''Il n'a pas à le savoir, si ?'' dit Fred, sortant sa baguette alors que le petit groupe arrivait au sommet de la colline et montait dans la luge.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

''Allez, montez.'' dit Bill, s'installant l'arrière de la luge, Ginny devant lui, puis Harry , Hermione, et enfin Ron. La luge avait été ensorcelée par Mr. Weasley pour être plus grande, plus rapide, et aller plus loin, elle avait également des ceintures de sécurité (ajoutées par Mrs. Weasley, une fois qu'elle avait vu de quoi cette luge était capable.). Ils s'attachèrent et Bill sortit sa baguette et tapa le bord de la luge. Elle commença à avancer, mais au moment où Bill remit sa baguette dans sa veste, la luge se mit a reculer à pleine vitesse, tout les cinq dévalèrent la pente à une vitesse alarmante, se dirigeant vers le village de Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule.

''AAAAAAAHHHHH !'' Cria Hermione, terrifiée.

''Bill ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait !'' s'exclama Ginny.

''Rien ! C'est pas moi !''

''AAAAAAAHHHH !''

''Arrêtes de me hurler dans les oreilles, Hermione !'' geignit Ron.

''C'est génial !'' s'exclama Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

''Que quelqu'un arrête ce truc !''

''Bill ! Fais quelque chose !''

''Je peux pas! Ça marche pas !''

''AAAAAAAHHHH !''

Un groupe d'enfants faisant une bataille de boules de neige s'écarta de leur chemin alors que la luge hors de contrôle se précipitait vers Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule, ils arrivèrent aux abords du village et continuèrent leur route, dévalant les rues couvertes de neige et dépassant des rangées de bâtiments.

''Abandonnez la luge !''

''Non ! On va trop vite !''

''Alors fais-le ralentir !''

''AAAAAAAHHHH !''

''Hermione arrêtes de hurler !''

''JE DETESTE LES LUGES !''

''Cette stupide chose à été ensorcelée !''

''Humpf, tu crois ?''

''On va tous mourir !''

''On va devoir utiliser la magie-''

''On ne peut pas, on va se faire renvoyer-''

''C'est une question de vie ou de mort-''

''On n'en sait rien-''

''SI ON LE SAIT ! AAAAAAAHHHH !''

''On fonce dans la neige, dans une luge folle-''

''C'est pas drôle !''

''Un arbre !'' cria Bill, qui regardait derrière eux, tâchant de garder un œil sur les éventuels obstacles. ''Un arbre ! TOUT LE MONDE SE PENCHE A GAUCHE!''

Ils précipitèrent leurs corps sur la gauche (Harry attrapa une Hermione hystérique et la poussa sur le côté), et la luge tourna à une intersection, manquant de peu une femme qui sortait d'un magasin. '' _Finite,_ '' cria Bill, frappant rageusement la luge de sa baguette. '' _Pararo,Meta-_ accrochez-vous les gars, il y a une pente !''

Ils continuaient à reculer, et dévalèrent la pente, un chient commença à les pourchasser en aboyant furieusement, et trois autres personnes se jetèrent hors de la trajectoire de la luge tandis qu'elle traversait les rues enneigées à une vitesse folle, tous trois criant et levant leurs bras en l'air. Après ce qui paru comme une éternité, ils commencèrent à cahoter sur les pavés de la rue, et chien abandonna sa course folle.

''MAISON!'' s'écria Bill. ''TOUT LE MONDE A DROITE ! J'AI DIT A DROITE ! _DROITE_! ARGH !''

Harry précipita Hermione sur la droite, se couchant presque sur elle, mais Ron et Ginny, sous le coup de la panique, se penchèrent de nouveau vers la gauche, résultat, la luge ne bougea pas et fonça dans un porche. Une famille Moldue s'éloigna juste à temps et Bill se coucha sur Ginny alors que la luge heurtait la maison Moldue avec un grand bruit.

Ils étaient assis là, sonnés, les six Moldus les fixant.

''Votre _autre_ droite.'' dit sèchement Bill.

''Vous allez bien, mes chéris ?'' demanda une femme d'apparence aimable.

''Oui, oui, on va bien, merci...désolé pour tout ça..'' dit Harry en détachant sa ceinture et descendant de la luge.

'' Comment vous avez fait pour que votre luge aille si vite ?'' demanda avidement un enfant.

''Elle est motorisée.'' dit faiblement Hermione, sortant du siège aussi vite que son pauvre corps tremblant le lui permettait. ''Il y a du y voir un dysfonctionnement...c'est un prototype, vous savez...''

''Je ne vous recommande pas d'en acheter une.'' ajouta amèrement Ginny alors que Bill l'aidait à se relever.

''Pourquoi vous sortez ? On doit rentrer a la maison.'' dit Ron, qui avait l'air, maintenant que tout était fini, d'avoir passé le meilleur moment de sa vie.

''Je ne remonte pas dans cette chose !'' dit Hermione, effrayée.

''On ne peut pas rentrer à pieds, ça nous prendrait des heures.'' argumenta Ron.

''Alors...alors...alors on va prendre un taxi !'' dit Hermione.

''Hermione...''

''Je ne remonte pas ! Si vous voulez foncer sur des maisons et dans des vitrines, allez y, mais moi, j'appelle un taxi. Je déteste les luges...les luges, les skis, les snowboards, je les déteste tous ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de monter là-dedans...''

Harry emprunta le téléphone de la famille Moldue, Hermione marmonnait toujours au sujet de luges folles quand le taxi arriva. ''Tout ça c'est la faute de Fred.'' disait-elle en s'entassant à l'arrière du taxi avec Harry, Ron et Ginny. ''C'est Fred qui a fait ça, je le sais.''

''Je suis prêt à parier que c'est lui, moi aussi.'' dit Bill depuis le siège avant.

''Je vais l'avoir.'' dit-elle rageusement. ''Je vais le faire payer.''

Quand le trajet fut terminé, la fureur d'Hermione avait atteint un niveau tel que Ginny était pratiquement assise sur les genoux d'Harry pour tenter de ne pas la provoquer. Avant même que le taxi ne se soit complètement arrêté, Hermione avançait vers la maison, dans l'intention de dire à Fred sa façon de penser.

* * *

Alors ?


	16. Chapitre 16 : C'est dangereux

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 16 ! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer.

Bonne lecture !

Lae.

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 :**

 **C'est dangereux d'être un jumeau**

Fred et George venaient de terminer d'écrire une lettre à Lee pour lui raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait à la luge et tentaient de l'accrocher à la patte de la chouette de Lee quand la porte s'ouvrit si violemment qu'elle heurta le mur. Fred, George et Charlie levèrent les yeux, alarmés, alors que la chouette poussait un cri et s'envola sur l'armoire de George.

'' _Toi_ '' gronda Hermione.

Fred fit nerveusement un pas en arrière, entrant presque en collision avec George. Hermione avait l'air encore plus en colère que lors de leur première confrontation, devant la classe de Snape. Avant de pouvoir penser à un échappatoire, Hermione avait saisit le devant de ses robes et lui jetait un regard noir.

''Toi...si jamais tu...luge...''

''De quoi tu parles ?'' dit rapidement Fred. Il avait pensé l'embêter un peu avec cette histoire, mais ne pensait plus vraiment que c'était une bonne idée.

Hermione le secouait si fort que sa vision en devenait floue. '' _Si jamais tu refais quelque chose comme ça-_ ''

''Hermione calme-toi.'' dit Charlie, tentant de l'apaiser. ''Fred est vraiment désolé, Hermione, okay ?''

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, mais sembla retrouver un semblant de contrôle. Elle relâcha Fred et se retourna, dans l'intention de partir. Fred laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, et traversa la pièce pour tenter de calmer la chouette de Lee et de la faire descendre de son perchoir, mais il ne put résister à lui envoyer une dernière pique.

''Oh, allez, mon cœur, tu sais que tu me veux.''

Hermione se figea, presque à la porte, puis fit volte face, enragée. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur sa cible, et elle commença à avancer...malheureusement, elle n'avait pas vu que Fred s'était déplacé vers l'armoire, et regardait donc George, et non Fred.

George avala sa salive, et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais avait qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, le poing d'Hermione entra en collision avec son œil gauche si violemment qu'il fut projeté à terre, sur le côté, trop sonné pour parler.

''Je vais te montrer ce que je veux !'' gronda Hermione.

''George !'' cria Fred.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, le cri de Fred sembla pénétrer le brouillard de colère qui entourait Hermione, et elle se retourna et se précipita vers lui. Fred sorti sa baguette, mais son esprit était vide, il n'arrivait à penser à aucun sort. Heureusement, Charlie réagit rapidement, il glissa son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione, par derrière, en immobilisant ses bras. ''Hermione ! Hermione, stop !'' ordonna t-il alors qu'elle se débattait dans ses bras. Quand elle ne put se libérer elle commença à donner des coups, et Charlie ne pouvait que se débattre pour l'éloigner de Fred.

''Calme toi Hermione, allez, calme toi, ça va.'' ne cessait de répéter Charlie. Lentement, Hermione revint à elle. Charlie était un homme bien. Pas un méchant. Charlie ne méritait pas de mourir. Elle devait pourtant tuer Fred. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de prétendre qu'elle n'allait pas tuer Fred, puis Charlie la lâcherait et elle pourrait tuer Fred. Parfait. Elle se força à reprendre pied, et Charlie la relâcha enfin...mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se précipiter vers Fred, l'adrénaline avait suffisamment quitté son système pour qu'elle puisse sentir la douleur dans sa main.

''OW !'' cria t-elle., serrant son bras contre elle avec sa main gauche. ''Ow, ma main !''

Elle courut hors de la pièce, laissant Fred et Charlie relever George. ''Oh, Dieu, ça fait mal.'' grogna George en se tenant le visage. ''Tu m'en dois _vraiment_ une, Fred...et je change d'apparence. Il est apparemment trop dangereux d'être ton jumeau identique.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

''Ow, ow,ow !''

Harry, Ron, Ginny et Bill avaient traîné la luge hors du taxi et venaient d'arriver dans la maison quand Hermione descendit les escaliers. ''Ma main.'' geignit-elle. ''Ow !''

''Mon Dieu, ma chérie, que s'est-il passé ?''dit Mrs Weasley, regardant le bras d'Hermione d'un œil critique.

Hermione lança à Harry, Ron, Ginny et Bill un regard paniqué. ''Euh...tu crois qu'il est cassé, maman ?'' dit rapidement Ginny, espérant distraire Mrs Weasley.

''Non, non.'' dit Mrs Weasley, relâchant le poignet d'Hermione et faisant apparaître une petite fiole de potion et un verre d'eau, elle mit quelques goûtes de la potion dans le verre et le tendit à Hermione. ''Tiens, ça aidera avec la douleur et le gonflement.''

Hermione prit une grande gorgée, et soupira, sentant la potion faire son effet. ''Merci.''

''Mais que s'est-il passé, ma chérie ?'' demanda Mrs Weasley, inquiète.

''Euh...''

''Maman'' cria Charlie en descendant les escaliers. '' Tu as quelque chose contre la douleur ? L'œil de George est en train d'enfler, c'est quelque chose.''

''Qu'est-il arrivé à l'œil de George ?'' demanda suspicieusement Mrs Weasley.

''Oh, il est renté dans Hermione dans les escaliers'' dit calmement Charlie. ''Et il s'est cogné l'œil dans la rambarde. Hermione tu vas bien ? J'ai réparé le trou que tu as fait dans le mur, il est comme neuf ne t'en fais pas...''

''Je vais bien Charlie.'' dit Hermione, se sentant faible de soulagement, et des effets de la potion. ''Je t'adore, tu le sais ?''

''Euh, oui, bien sûr, enfin bref...'' dit Charlie en tentant de ne pas rire en prenant la potion des mains de Mrs Weasley, et courut à l'étage.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

''Je suis sérieux.'' dit George, touchant prudemment la zone autour de son œil. ''Je change d'apparence. C'est dangereux d'être ton jumeau.''

''Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, George.'' lui dit Fred pour la millième fois.

''A partir de maintenant, je ne veux même pas que tu _penses_ à bouger avant qu'elle ne soit hors de vue.'' dit George. ''Si on peut la voir, on ne bouge pas, compris ? Si elle est dans les parages, je veux que tu la voie comme un Tyrannosaurus Rex, okay ? La vison d'Hermione est basée sur le mouvement : _elle ne peut pas voir George si Fred ne bouge pas._ ''

''Je suis vraiment désolé.'' répéta Fred.

''Tu es désolé, oui, mais bordel, je ne peux pas supporter ça ! C'est la deuxième fois !''

''Elle t'a déjà frappé ?'' dit Charlie, en fronçant les sourcils. ''Je ne me souviens pas que vous ayez parlé-''

''Oh, tais-toi.'' grogna George. ''Fred, tu es mon frère, et je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, mais ça, c'est pas cool.'' J'ai été humilié publiquement trop de fois et je viens de me faire mettre à terre par une _fille_. Je ne sais pas combien je pourrais en supporter encore.'' Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et tous trois se retournèrent pour regarder la porte. ''Juste une seconde !'' cria George, il se dirigea rapidement vers le placard, y entra et referma la porte derrière lui. ''Entrez !''

Harry ouvrit la porte. ''Hey Fred, Charlie...où est George ?''

''C'est n'est qu'Harry.'' dit Fred en direction du placard. George jeta un œil à l'extérieur, et voyant Harry, sortit du placard. ''Qu'est ce que tu veux Harry ?'' demanda assez rudement Fred.

Harry leva les mains, comme pour dire ''calme toi''. ''J'ai été désigné volontaire pour commencer les négociations de paix.'' dit-il.

''C'est Hermione qui t'as dit de dire ça, hein ?'' dit sagement Charlie.

''Ouais, c'est elle qui m'a 'désigné volontaire' '' dit Harry, en roulant des yeux. ''Bref, nous sommes prêts à faire une trêve si vous l'êtes. Juste pour les vacances. Si Mrs Weasley découvre tout ça, on aura tous de gros problèmes, et j'aimerais garder le nombre de personne qui veulent me tuer au minimum. Donc on dit qu'on fait une pause, jusqu'à ce que l'on retourne à l'école ?''

Fred échangea un regard avec George. ''Oui.'' dit sombrement George. ''Maman n'est pas assez stupide pour croire que je tomberais plusieurs fois dans les escaliers.''

Harry sourit. '' Je vais tenter de ne pas t'insulter pour ça. Pour l'instant.''

''Oh, ha, ha.'' dit George. ''Dis lui que si elle ne tente rien jusqu'à ce qu'on retourne au château, alors nous non plus. _N'est ce pas, Fred ?_ '' Fred approuva de mauvaise grâce.

''Très bien.'' dit Harry. ''Je passerais le message. '' Il se tourna pour partir, mais s'interrompit. ''Fred, pourquoi ne pas vous asseoir, comme des adultes, et vous mettre d'accord sur le fait que ça ne marche pas ? Tu sais, passer à autre chose ?''

''Comment ça passer à autre chose ?'' demanda Fred, en plissant les yeux.

''Tu ne veux pas arrêter ce jeu stupide ? ''

''Je ne veux pas que l'on reste séparés'' dit lentement Fred, se souvenant de la comédie qu'il jouait avec Hermione, et le fait qu'Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait réellement.

''Eh bien, si tu ne veux pas que vous restiez séparés, alors pourquoi vous continuez comme si... tu sais quoi ?'' dit soudainement Harry. ''Oublie ce que j'ai dit.''

Harry se retourna, et partit rapidement. ''Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?'' demanda suspicieusement George.

''Je ne sais pas.'' dit Fred, fronçant les sourcils. ''Mais c'était bizarre.''

Tenant leur parole -pour une fois – les jumeaux ne tentèrent rien durant le reste des vacances, même s'ils insistèrent que c'était pour éviter les foudres de Mrs Weasley, aucun d'eux ne voulaient que ce qu'Hermione avait fait à l'œil de George ne se reproduise. Même si les jumeaux restaient à l'écart des autres, tous purent profiter du reste de leurs vacances...ils étaient trop occupés à s'amuser pour planifier ce qu'ils feraient une fois de retour au château.

Quand ils montèrent à bord du Poudlard Express pour retourner à l'école, les jumeaux rejoignirent immédiatement Lee. ''Salut les gars.'' dit Lee. ''Dites moi tout – comment ça s'est passé ?''

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?


End file.
